Set Fire To The Rain
by Lady Bee
Summary: Cada um tem o poder de escrever o próprio destino e Zuko escreveria o seu para que Katara estivesse nele, nem que para isso tivesse que atear fogo à chuva.
1. Chapter 1

_**It's Gonna Rain**_

_**Andando suavemente, tchau, tchau.**__**  
><strong>__**Mas indo logo, tchau, tchau**__**  
><strong>__**Esse trovão que parece um leão**__**  
><strong>__**Força uma pausa,**__**  
><strong>__**Por que?**__**  
><strong>__**É... Logo vai chover**_. 

Havia um limite para tudo, até mesmo para o nível de tolerância que estava disposto a demonstrar. A coroa repousava sobre sua cabeça e junto com ela toda responsabilidade de assumir seu direito de sangue como o novo Senhor do Fogo. Havia um limite...Havia um limite até mesmo para gratidão.

A guerra havia acabado e ele estava mais do que disposto a negociar e ceder a todo tipo de estratégia política, mas...Havia certos pontos que não estavam abertos a discussão.

Queria não ter visto a cena...Queria que Mai tivesse a capacidade de desconectá-lo do restante do mundo, ou atraí-lo o bastante para que ele não tivesse visto aquele beijo, ou ao menos não ter se sentido tão severamente ofendido. Mas ele havia visto e era isso o que incomodava tanto. Não o fato do Avatar ter sentimentos por uma garota, ou tê-la beijado diante de soldados, nobres e civis dos três reinos. O que incomodava era a sensação de que seu valoroso amigo estava lhe roubando algo.

Era absurdo. Tinha plena consciência disso, mas nem sempre racionalidade condiz com a dobra do fogo. Não tinha sentimentos serenos, ou um temperamento dado a longos e metódicos pensamentos a respeito de cada ato, ao menos não quando o assunto em questão dizia respeito ao coração.

A verdade é que...A verdade é que seus olhos se ocupavam de segui-la onde quer que estivesse. Se estavam num mesmo ambiente, por mais cheio que estivesse, Zuko sabia exatamente aonde ela estaria. Sentia um prazer quase obsceno quando a via em seu treinamento, executando seus movimentos fluidos e harmoniosos como ondas sobre a superfície plácida de um lado. E acima de tudo, era aquela mania dela em discutir e contestar cada uma das atitudes dele que o atraia tanto.

O temperamento difícil, a determinação e os humores explosivos pareciam incompatíveis com a dobra de água. Ele sempre teve a errônea idéia de que tal elemento aflorava em seus mestres a perseverança, o equilíbrio, o controle emocional, mas ela desafiava tudo isso. Não era como um lago tranqüilo, ou um rio estável. Ela era o mar e depois de tanto tempo exposto e entregue ao balanço das ondas, ele suspeitava que já vinha se afogando lentamente há tempos.

Como Senhor do Fogo ele tinha sua honra. Ela pertencia a outro, enquanto ele próprio estava comprometido, mas...Aquele beijo havia mudado alguma coisa. Havia mudado tudo.

Por um tempo ele tentou ignorar a idéia de que ela não passava de uma garota. Nova de mais para atrair a atenção de alguém como ele, mas aquilo não passava de uma desculpa esfarrapada. Até Mai havia reparado que quando ele encarava a dobradora de água, seus olhos cor de âmbar queimavam numa chama dividida entre a admiração honrosa e...Desejo, puro, simples, feroz e lascivo.

Quando pensava nela sentia seu próprio mundo se consumir em chamas que fugiam ao seu controle. Vê-la era uma tortura constante. Um simples dialogo o levava às raias do descontrole e ao mesmo tempo...Um toque, um toque e ele sentia tudo a sua volta desaparecer como uma miragem e tudo o que existia era o tom sublime do azul que coloria os olhos dela.

Mai devia ter sido um obstáculo mais significante, devia ter colocado algum juízo dentro da cabeça dele e o obrigado a pensar em seus deveres ao invés de permitir a tentação se aproximasse como uma velha conhecida. Zuko agora estava dividido entre a gratidão e a raiva pela atitude dela, mas tinha que admitir que ao desmanchar o noivado, Mai havia retirado um grande peso das costas dele.

Não demorou muito para que a notícia se espalhasse e para evitar um confronto desnecessário ele e o pai dela, Mai havia assumido um romance com um nobre menor da Nação do Fogo, o que Zuko suspeitava não ser exatamente uma mentira. Não podia culpá-la por sucumbir às atenções de outro pretendente quando ele mesmo admitia que havia negligenciado a antiga noiva por tempo de mais.

O fim do noivado trouxe ao palácio um clima tenso e austero. Seus súditos se preocupavam com a necessidade de um herdeiro para o trono, enquanto seus amigos se preocupavam com os sentimentos feridos dele. Que sentimentos? Mai era uma amiga muito melhor do que ele tinha o direito de querer e foi o bom senso dela que minimizou o desastre de toda situação. Aquela foi a separação mais providencial de todas, mas todos acreditavam piamente que ele estava de coração partido. Ledo engano.

Aang parecia determinado a animá-lo, assim como Sokka, o que só servia para asseverar o peso em sua consciência todas as vezes que seus olhos cruzavam com os de Katara. A única que não se manifestava sobre o assunto era Toph. A dobradora de terra preferia deixá-lo a sós com seus problemas, mesmo que Zuko tivesse certeza de que ela era quem melhor entendia a delicadeza da situação.

Naquele contesto, o pior era receber de Katara olhares de piedade, enquanto ele tentava disfarçar seus próprios olhares de interesse dirigidos a ela.

Não bastava ter magoado Mai, desejar a garota de seu amigo, ou ter se permitido sucumbir a esse sentimento sem grande resistência...A dificuldade era óbvia. Dizia respeito à própria natureza de ambos. Ele era o Senhor do Fogo e ela uma mestra da dobra de água.

_**Odeio a chuva. Tchau, tchau.**__**  
><strong>__**Queria ficar mais um pouco, mas tchau, tchau.**__**  
><strong>__**No momento em que esse contentamento se tornou a dor**__**  
><strong>__**da partida,**__**  
><strong>__**O leão fez com que me apressasse.**__**  
><strong>__**Claro! Não, é um incômodo!**__**  
><strong>__**Vai chover!**__**  
><strong>_

Ainda que, na melhor das hipóteses, aquele devaneio acabasse levando-os a algum lugar, como a Nação do Fogo encararia a idéia de seu Senhor se envolver com uma estrangeira, ao ponto de ter a insana idéia de tomá-la como sua lady?

A Senhora do Fogo, uma mestre da dobra de água. Era uma piada de mal gosto...Era quase um sonho impossível.

Ele teria algum tempo até o jantar, talvez tomasse um banho para relaxar e clarear as idéias. Talvez isso o distraísse o bastante.

Ele se dirigiu ao quarto de banho, na esperança de encontra água quente, óleos perfumados e talvez uma massagem após o banho. Sentia o chão aquecido de baixo dos seus pés e a fumaça que turvava a visão. Sândalo, jasmim e flor de laranjeira. O cheiro forte causava tonturas, como se ele estivesse dentro de um sonho delirante.

Aos poucos seus olhos se acostumavam com a fumaça e conseguiam distinguir a formas a sua volta. O som da água corrente era como música, fazia com que ele pensasse nela. As fontes termais abasteciam o palácio com a água quente. Aquele era o lugar onde fogo e água se encontravam e coexistiam harmoniosamente. Aquilo quase lhe dava esperanças.

Entre a névoa de vapor seus olhos captaram algo que não devia estar ali. Algo, ou alguém...A figura baixa, delgada, de movimentos fluidos e ágeis. A pele morena despida de qualquer traje, qualquer impedimento a visão dele. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber quem era. Ela movia os braços sobre a superfície liquida, formando ondas, jatos, controlando e dobrando a água ao seu bel prazer como algum tipo de divindade.

A sorte é que ela estava de costas para ele. Teria sido desconcertante vê-la cara a cara e se deparar com sua nudez sem ter uma explicação boa o bastante para justificar sua presença ali. Zuko se perguntou por que nenhuma criada estava presente para ajudá-la a cuidar das unhas, lavar seus cabelos, ou perfumar sua pele com óleos aromáticos...

Claro que ela não iria querer nada disso. Katara se orgulhava de ser uma garota independente. Uma garota teimosa e simplória da Tribo da Água. Ela não era uma nobre da Nação do Fogo. Não era como Mai ou Azula.

Ele deu as costas a ela, determinado a sair dali antes que fosse descoberto. Acidentalmente, percebeu que havia pisada nas roupas limpas que estavam dobradas sobre o chão. Azul e branco, como tudo aquilo que ela usava. Azul...Uma cor serena de mais para condizer com o temperamento dela. Vermelho lhe cairia muito melhor.

Zuko pegou a muda de roupa e saiu do quarto de banho. No meio do caminho para seus aposentos, cuidou de ordenar a duas criadas que se ocupassem da tarefa de auxiliar a dobradora de água em seu banho e providenciassem roupas adequadas para ela. De preferência roupas tradicionais da Corte da Nação do Fogo.

Era uma bobagem, mas ele não tinha dúvidas de que a visão dela com aquelas roupas causaria uma grande comoção entre seus amigos. Era algo que ele estava disposto a tolerar apenas para ter um capricho seu satisfeito. Ao menos poderia olhá-la e fazer de conta que aquele sonho era possível.

Ele estava vagamente consciente de que seu tempo com ela estava se esgotando. Logo Katara retornaria para sua tribo e dificilmente voltaria à Nação do Fogo. Tudo o que ele queria era ter um motivo para mantê-la ali por mais tempo, talvez pelo resto da vida.

Se ao menos Aang não tivesse se colocado no meio do caminho, Zuko poderia até mesmo encontrar uma boa desculpa para cortejá-la. Poderia negociar diretamente com o pai dela e pedir sua mão com o argumento de que tal união seria perfeita para demonstrar o início de uma nova era. Uma era de boa vontade e harmonia entre as quatro nações. Aquele seria um belo discurso...Aquilo poderia até mesmo convencer seus compatriotas, mas Aang continuava sendo um problema.

Foi informado ao longo do dia que Aang e Sokka haviam se retirado do palácio para visitar uma vila próxima à capital e que voltariam em alguns dias. Toph havia partido no dia anterior, voltando para sua casa na Nação da Terra. Isso significava que a única companhia que ele teria para o jantar naquela noite seria Katara e só os espíritos poderiam dizer o quanto aquilo era perigoso.

Talvez fosse uma oportunidade...Ou pelo menos era o que ele preferia pensar enquanto bebia seu chá pacientemente, enquanto esperava a refeição ser servida em sua sala privativa.

Infelizmente sua paz durou pouco. Ele ouviu os passos pesados e os resmungos muito antes dela entrar na sala. Zuko bebeu mais um gole do chá enquanto preparava os ouvidos para as reclamações que viriam a seguir. Estava ficando irritantemente parecido com seu tio.

Ela entrou na sala privada como se fosse um tornado. Talvez tsunami fosse a expressão correta.

_**A chuva já apagou seu álibi?**__**  
><strong>__**Ele já se esqueceu?**__**  
><strong>__**Já nos separamos?**__**  
><strong>__**"É tudo culpa da chuva", tento me convencer disso.**__**  
><strong>_

- Que idéia foi essa? – isso era um progresso. Ser o Senhor do Fogo tinha lá suas vantagens. Pessoas não podem simplesmente ignorar a hierarquia e a boa educação e Katara havia aprendido isso bem rápido.

- Eu não sei do que está falando. – ele disse deixando a xícara de chá de lado e se virando para encará-la. Estava certo. Vermelho parecia condizer muito mais com ela do que o azul pálido das Tribos dá Água.

- Duas criadas! DUAS criadas pra me esfregar como se eu fosse algum tipo de criança incompetente que não sabe nem mesmo tomar um banho sozinha! – ela disse com os pulsos cerrados. Parecia ter dificuldade com as mangas longas do traje que usava e também com o comprimento da saia longa – E as minhas roupas! Onde estão as minhas roupas? Que tipo de anfitrião é você pra ficar sumindo com os pertences de um convidado assim? – ele respirou fundo.

- Gostaria de um pouco de chá antes do jantar? – ele ofereceu e teve que se controlar pra não rir da expressão furiosa dela. Tinha que admitir que gostava desses pequenos momentos.

- Você ouviu uma única palavra do que eu disse? – ela perguntou contrariada.

- Eu ouvi todas elas, mas visto que está visivelmente alterada, talvez fosse melhor se sentar, tomar um chá e então eu poderei responder a todas as suas perguntas. – ele disse sério, enquanto apontava o lugar preparado para ela de frente para ele.

Dando-se por vencia, Katara sentou-se diante dele enquanto Zuko lhe servia uma xícara de chá. Ela respirou fundo, ainda enfurecida, tentando ignorar o sorriso discreto de vitória que ele tinha no rosto. Ela bebeu um gole, sentindo a língua queimar, assim como os lábios. Imediatamente ela baixou a xícara.

- Como foi que minhas roupas sumiram de lá e por que duas criadas apareceram no meio do meu banho? – ela perguntou.

- A casa de banho é um ambiente comum, e como você está hospedada numa ala normalmente designada aos membros da família real, é adequado que tenha criadas por perto, não só para ajudá-la, como também para alertá-la e vesti-la rapidamente caso algum desavisado entre enquanto estiver se lavando. – ele disse sério.

- E você só teria uma maneira de saber dessas coisas. – ela rangeu os dentes – Você me viu tomando banho?

- Achei que a casa de banho estava vazia e se você estivesse acompanhada das criadas isso não teria acontecido. – ele disse imediatamente – Mas eu juro pela minha honra que não vi nada! – ela cerrou os punhos mais uma vez, repousando-os sobre o colo.

- E quanto as minhas roupas? Não tinha o direito de desaparecer com elas! O que diabos estava pensando? – ela resmungou.

- Estavam muito gastas.

- Isso é problema meu, não seu! Oh todo poderoso Senhor do Fogo! – ela retrucou.

- Um simples obrigado seria o suficiente. – ele disse contrariado. Era tão difícil assim aceitar um presente?

- Obrigado pelo que? Por sumir com meus pertences? – ela esbravejou ainda mais.

- Não. Um obrigado pelas roupas novas que acabo de lhe dar de presente, mas se não são do seu agrado posso mandar alguém procurar por algo que lhe pareça mais adequado. – a resposta pareceu forçar um pouco de bom senso dentro da cabeça dela e Katara ficou subitamente calada. Ela se resignou a beber o chá.

_**Recados vindos dele? Nada, nada.**__**  
><strong>__**Lições aprendidas com a chuva? Também nada, nada.**__**  
><strong>__**Se meus sentimentos se parecessem com o clima inglês,**__**  
><strong>__**Volúvel, seria muito**__**  
><strong>__**reconfortante... Mas acontece o oposto.**__**  
><strong>__**Vai chover!**__**  
><strong>_

O silêncio pesou entre eles por longos segundos e o único som ouvido era o barulho da porcelana sendo colocada sobre a mesa.

- Sinto muito. – ela finalmente disse como uma criança arrependida de uma travessura.

- Desculpas aceitas. – ele respondeu encarando-a diretamente por um momento – Eu estava falando sério. Se as roupas não são do seu agrado, basta dizer e providenciarei para que receba outras, mas... Espero que não faça isso. Elas ficam muito bem em você. – o comentário pareceu deixá-la constrangida.

- Obrigada pelo presente. – ela respondeu sem muitas opções – É só que...Não sei, não parece certo.

- O que? – ele perguntou enquanto criados retiravam o jogo de porcelana, substituído-o pelo jantar dos dois.

- Vermelho, preto, dourado...Eu me sinto a sua irmã dentro dessas roupas. É como se essa não fosse eu. – ela respondeu.

- Sou obrigado a discordar. – Zuko disse – Já usou roupas típicas da Nação do Fogo antes e vermelho combina muito mais com o seu temperamento do que o azul pacífico das Tribos da Água. Às vezes tenho a impressão de que você nasceu na Nação errada.

- O que quer dizer? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Seu temperamento é...Apaixonado de mais pra condizer com água. Essa é uma característica muito mais pertinente ao fogo. – mais uma vez ela ficou constrangida.

- Se queria me dar roupas, poderia ter sido algo mais simples, não trajes tão...Sofisticados. – ela disse chamando a atenção para a gola alta e as mangas compridas, para os detalhes dourados, o bordado delicado da barra e a faixa de seda. Era de fato algo sofisticado e a última mulher a se vestir daquela forma dentro daquele palácio foi sua mãe.

- É uma convidada real. São roupas adequadas a corte. – ele respondeu.

- Sabe...Eu não vou ficar muito tempo por aqui. – ela respondeu voltando sua atenção para a comida – Quando poderei usar essa roupa outra vez? Não na minha tribo, com toda certeza. – aquilo o desanimou.

- Há uma data definida? – ele perguntou – Já sabe quando voltará pra casa?

- Em uma semana, talvez menos. – ela respondeu.

- Tão cedo... – ele falou num sussurro – Por que não foi visitar o vilarejo com Aang e seu irmão?

- Depois de tanto tempo viajando, acho que eu queria um pouco de estabilidade antes de voltar pro Pólo Sul. – ela respondeu – E também por que...Achei que você precisaria de companhia pra distraí-lo. Você parece...Você parece tão perturbado nos últimos dias. Calado, preocupado, eu não sei direito. Eu sei que o rompimento do noivado mexeu muito com você, mas foi melhor ter acontecido agora, enquanto ainda havia tempo de desmanchar tudo. – sem se dar conta, ele colocou sua mão sobre a dela, fazendo Katara arregalar os olhos em resposta.

- Eu agradeço a sua preocupação, mas eu estou bem. – ele respondeu serenamente.

- Não está. – ela rebateu – Sei que não está.

- O fim do noivado não foi exatamente um motivo de grande tristeza. Eu já não sentia por Mai a mesma coisa que senti quando o compromisso foi firmado. Meu único arrependimento foi ter magoado uma pessoa que foi tão importante na minha vida. Eu a negligenciei e ela encontrou outra pessoa pra cuidar de suas necessidades. Não a culpo por ter achado alguém melhor do que eu nesse sentido.

- Você tende a ser muito severo consigo mesmo. – ela respondeu – Não importa o que pense agora, dificilmente alguém poderia ser tão bom quanto você.

- Essa afirmação teria parecido um delírio há algum tempo atrás. – ele respondeu – Acho que o Avatar tem mesmo o poder de mudar o mundo.

Ela se calou mais uma vez e Zuko entendeu que aquele era um sinal de que a conversa devia parar por ali. Eles voltaram a comer em silêncio até que os pratos estivessem vazios.

Zuko se levantou e caminhou até ela, estendendo-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Katara aceitou a ajuda e o braço que ele oferecia num convite silencioso a uma caminhada.

Foram até a varanda e olharam o céu. Nuvens se acumulavam, pesadas e ameaçadoras, anunciando uma tempestade. Raios cortavam o céu quando os primeiros pingos começaram a cair, encharcando o solo dos jardins. A água era familiar a ela, era parte dela, mas tantos raios traziam a lembrança de Ozai e Azula a mente dela.

Havia uma sensação implícita de que ela estava aprisionada ali, presa numa jaula de chamas e raios que traziam um calor sufocante ao seu corpo e turvando sua visão com fumaça. Aquela tempestade parecia ameaçadora de algum modo. Aquela tempestade era o sinal de algo grande...

_**A chuva fez minha febre voltar,**__**  
><strong>__**Mas ele de repente se lembrou de mim.**__**  
><strong>__**Fomos conduzidos até aqui,**__**  
><strong>__**É tudo culpa da chuva, sim, graças a ela.**_

- Essa tempestade parece que vai durar algum tempo. – Zuko quebrou o silêncio – O que fará quando voltar pra casa?

- Eu não sei. – ela respondeu em tom baixo – Tudo agora parece...

- Vazio. – ele completou – Eu sei. A guerra acabou e tudo parece sem sentido agora.

- Você tem uma nação pra governar. Dificilmente sua existência é sem sentido. – ela respondeu.

- Governar sozinho. – ele disse – Não sei nem por onde começar, mas meus conselheiros insistem que o primeiro passo é encontrar uma outra noiva.

- Tão cedo? – ela perguntou.

- A Nação do Fogo precisa da segurança de um herdeiro o quanto antes. – ele disse parecendo exausto – O coração tem pouca importância nesses casos.

- Parece algo muito triste de se pensar. – ela disse – Foi assim com seus pais? Um casamento arranjado?

- Sim. E provavelmente é o que acontecerá comigo. – ele respondeu – A menos que eu possa apresentar uma candidata a tempo. Alguém de minha própria escolha e um bom motivo para que ela seja a próxima Senhora do Fogo.

Mais uma vez silêncio entre eles, enquanto a chuva engrossava.

- Isso pode atrapalhar a viagem de vocês. – Zuko disse.

- O que? – ela perguntou distraída.

- A chuva. Pode demorar dias para passar. – ele respondeu – Você e Aang estão fazendo...Planos?

- Planos? – ela parecia ainda mais confusa.

- Pro futuro. Os dois...Juntos. – ele perguntou.

- Bem...- ela desviou o rosto – Acho que não quero pensar em planos por enquanto. E ele ainda é tão novo...Às vezes...Às vezes isso parece uma má idéia. Acho que é algo que acabará acontecendo quando voltarmos pra Tribo da Água.

- E se você não voltasse? – ele só percebeu sua ousadia quando já era tarde – Digo...Você é jovem, viveu a vida inteira na sua vila. Por que não esperar um pouco mais, conhecer coisas sem se preocupar com esse tipo de responsabilidade, ou com uma guerra...Só pra...Pra ter certeza de que essa é a decisão certa.

- Eu abri mão de quase tudo para viver uma aventura com ele...Meu povo, minha tribo, minha família...Tudo. – ela respondeu – Se eu o deixasse agora, seria como virar as costas pra tudo o que eu sou definitivamente. Eu seria como uma Nômade do Ar. Eu devia ser estável, como um lago, um rio que segue seu curso. É o que eu sou, não é? Feita de água.

- Eu insisto. – ele disse ficando ao lado dela, encarando a chuva pesada que caía – Nasceu no país errado, dobra o elemento errado, e ainda que seja feita de água...Basta olhar para esta tempestade, ou para o mar, para os maremotos. Não há serenidade nessas coisas, há força, poder, há... Se não é isso o que quer, então por que aceitar? Não se conforme com o que tem nas mãos, vá em frente e faça aquilo que quer, antes que perceba que viveu uma vida com medo de buscar algo diferente daquilo que o mundo insiste em dizer que é o certo pra você.

- A vidente disse que eu me casaria com um dobrador poderoso. – ela disse – Não parece ter muito sentido lutar contra o destino.

- Cada um faz seu próprio destino. – Zuko insistiu. Aquele pensamento para ele era quase um mantra.

- A água segue seu curso. – ela insistiu – É o certo.

- Se eu fosse um dobrador de terra, desviaria o curso dos rios. Se fosse um mestre do ar, afastaria nuvens. Se dominasse a água, congelaria um lago inteiro. – ele disse teimoso.

- Mas você não é nada disso. É o Senhor do Fogo e essa é a minha vida. Não é como se minha vida fossem um punhado de peças de roupa velhas, que você pode simplesmente substituir por novas. O que o todo poderoso Senhor do Fogo pode fazer para mudar o curso da água, para mudar meu destino?

Aquilo era a coisa errada a se dizer. Aquilo era tudo o que Katara jamais deveria ter feito. Ele era o Senhor do Fogo, ele era poderoso, ele havia mudado o próprio destino e o faria de novo se preciso fosse. E ele a queria...Ele a teria.

- Eu atearia fogo à chuva. – foi o que ela ouviu antes de sentir seu corpo ser cercado pelos braços fortes e seu peito colidir com o dele. A mão firme lhe segurando pela nuca e a boca sedenta que buscava pela dela num beijo de fogo. Paixão era algo inato aos mestres do fogo. O mundo estava em chamas, a despeito da chuva, a despeito do dom dela transformar as gotas pesadas da tempestade em anéis de água circulando ambos os corpos, ou de pingos que congelavam nos galhos das árvores, adornando-as com pingentes cristalinos, sem que nenhum dos dois notasse.

Estava chovendo e a chuva estava em chamas.

_**A chuva chama as pessoas e some com elas,**__**  
><strong>__**Um mago mais poderoso que qualquer um, né?**__**  
><strong>__**Estamos sempre sendo iludidos,**__**  
><strong>__**Será que tudo vai começar com a chuva?**__****_

_**Vai chover**_! 

Nota da autora: Estréia no fandom e eu confesso que não vi a série toda XP. Bem, antes de mais nada, eu estou assistindo o desenho desde o início agora e fazendo o possível pra desenvolver os personagens de acordo com a forma que foram construídos no original. Obviamente, esse não é um empreendimento garantido, até porque, dificilmente o Zuko trairia a amizade do Aang. O problema é que...Zuko e Katara parecem um casal que faz muito mais sentido do que deixar ela com o Aang, ou deizar o Zuko com a Mai (que guria esquisita!). A música que inspirou a escrever essa fic foi Set Fire To The Rain, da Adele, mas a música que eu coloquei neste capítulo se chama It's Gonna Rain e foi um dos temas de encerramento de Samurai X, composição Bonnie Pink.

Espero que gostem e comentem.

Bjus

Bee


	2. Chapter 2

_**Temperamentos Explosivos**_

_**I let it fall, my heart,**__**  
><strong>__**And as it fell you rose to claim it.**__**  
><strong>__**It was dark and I was over,**__**  
><strong>__**Until you kissed my lips and you saved me.**__**  
><strong>__**My hands they were strong, but my knees were far too weak,**__**  
><strong>__**To stand into your arms without falling to your feet.**_

Por um instante, eles quase perderam a noção do tempo, como se o mundo ao redor deles tivesse congelado. Ao menos era assim que ele se sentia, com aquela torrente de pensamentos desconexos e o frenesi que tomou conta de sua racionalidade. Tudo o que ele conseguia registrar era o perfume, os lábios macios contra os dele, a sensação do corpo dela colado ao seu e o calor...Ela não era fria, ela não era feita de água, ela era a essência de todas as chamas.

Era o que ele pensava até sentir pedras de gelo atingirem suas costas, como uma estranha chuva de granizo que caía na horizontal. Não chegava a doer, mas era um incômodo que o fez perceber que talvez aquele beijo não estivesse provocando nela as mesmas coisas que ele sentia. Zuko separou o beijo e quando se deu conta, Katara o empurrou com força, se livrando de seus braços e se afastando dele o mais rápido que suas pernas e a longa saia de seda permitiam.

Aquilo era um péssimo sinal.

Não iria se conformar com uma fuga como aquela, não quando esteve tão perto de dizer o que queria, o que sentia por ela. Não podia correr o risco de apressar a separação apenas por um descuido provocado por sua impaciência.

Zuko foi atrás dela, chamou pelo nome dela, mas Katara nem mesmo olhava pra trás para encará-lo. Ele acelerou seus passos, usou de sua voz autoritária e o que ganhou em troca foi um chicote de água pra retardá-lo. Ela não o queria por perto, mas não ia impedir que ele dissesse seus motivos para agir daquela maneira usando golpes tão baixos. Ele queria conversar e ela o estava atacando com sua dobra de água. Aquilo havia se tornado ainda mais pessoal.

Num movimento ágil de braços, ele lançou chamas que cortaram o caminho dela, impedindo-a de seguir pelo corredor que levava aos aposentos que ela ocupava. Queria saber onde estava com a cabeça quando ordenou que ela se hospedasse na mesma ala que ele. Não importava agora, Katara não chegaria ao quarto se ele tivesse alguma voz naquele assunto e como Senhor do Fogo, ele tinha.

Ela se virou para encará-lo nos olhos. A água ondulava ao redor dela, esperando seu comando, quase como se fosse um escudo líquido. Por algum motivo que Zuko não compreendia, ela parecia à beira das lágrimas, ou de um ataque de nervos sem precedentes.

- Me deixe em paz! – ela esbravejou num tom que pouquíssimas pessoas teriam a coragem de usar na presença dele. Fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Zuko teria demonstrado porque era o Senhor do Fogo, mas ele não queria piorar suas chances com ela, se é que tais chances existiam,

- Me deixe explicar, pelo menos! Katara, saia da defensiva. Eu não quero atacar você. – ele pediu num tom dividido entre a educação e o desespero.

- Eu sei que o rompimento com a Mai é ressente, que isso está mexendo muito com a sua cabeça, mas eu não sou seu prêmio de consolação, muito menos algo que pode usar para driblar sua carência. – ela disse firme – Eu estou com Aang! Por todos os espíritos, vocês são amigos! Isso não deveria significar alguma coisa? Ao menos que deve me respeitar.

- Isso não tem nada há ver com Mai, ou com o rompimento do noivado! – ele retrucou – Se me der ao menos a oportunidade de falar, eu posso explicar o que está acontecendo, ou pelo menos o que eu acho que está acontecendo.

- Não há o que falar. – ela disse séria.

- Está tão nervosa por causa do beijo, ou toda essa reação é por que sua consciência está pesada de mais por saber que aquilo era o que você também queria? – aquilo sim era brincar com fogo – Talvez o que esteja pesando seja o seu senso de dever e lealdade em relação ao Aang, porque pelo o que acabei de ver, acho que você já não sente por ele outra coisa se não amizade. – aquilo foi a gota d'água e Katara lançou o chicote de água mais uma vez contra ele, obrigando Zuko a erguer as chamas para formar um bloqueio.

Ela tinha pouca água para manipular, o que tornava seus golpes bem menos potentes do que o usual. Bastava que ele a desarmasse, bastava evaporar aquela água. Restava saber o que ela faria quando estivesse encurralada. Aquela, definitivamente, não era a melhor maneira de conquistar uma garota.

As chamas formaram um circulo ao redor dela, evaporando a água rapidamente. A fumaça provocou tosse nela e ardência nos olhos. Não havia como lutar de mãos vazias, ou fugir dele. Por um momento, ela quase desejou ser uma dobradora de fogo como ele, ao menos estariam em pé de igualdade.

- Vai me ouvir agora? – ele perguntou e diante do silêncio ele entendeu que era seguro extinguir as chamas.

- Já disse para me deixar em paz! – ela virou as costas e correu para longe dele mais uma vez. Talvez aquilo fosse um sinal de que qualquer tentativa de conversa naquela noite não traria qualquer benefício. Zuko abaixou os braços e deixou que ela se escondesse onde quer que fosse.

Que ela tivesse um tempo para se acalmar e refletir. Ele respeitaria isso, mas aquele não era um assunto encerrado. Só por via das dúvidas, o Senhor do Fogo deu ordens para que a saída dela do palácio não fosse permitida. A tempestade compraria a ele um pouco mais de tempo. Aang não voltaria no dia seguinte e cedo ou tarde Katara teria que ouvir o que Zuko tinha a dizer.

_**But there's a side to you that I never knew, I never knew.**__**  
><strong>__**All the things you'd say they were never true, never true,**__**  
><strong>__**And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win.**_

Ele se recolheu aos próprios aposentos, sentando-se diante de seu altar numa tentativa de buscar um pouco de paz e recupera a calma. É claro que o resultado estava bem a quem do esperado.

Tinha certeza de que ela não sentia nada se não amizade por Aang. Podia sentir a relutância dela em tocar no nome dele, ou até mesmo em voltar pra casa. Katara tinha até mesmo decidido permanecer no palácio para fazer companhia a ele porque estava preocupada.

Ela tentou consolá-lo! Segurou a mão dele ao dizer que ele estava sendo severo de mais com seu próprio comportamento! Aquilo significava alguma coisa. Tinha que significar.

Tentou imaginar o que seu tio diria a respeito daquela situação. Provavelmente recitaria um provérbio e tentaria convencê-lo que o melhor remédio era uma boa xícara de chá. Zuko duvidava que encontraria uma resposta em folhas de chá, talvez água ardente ajudasse mais.

Seu pai, por outro lado, torceria o nariz pelo simples fato de que a mulher que ele queria era uma dobradora de água, mas se ele se desse ao trabalho de aconselhar Zuko, provavelmente diria para que o filho agisse como um príncipe da Nação do Fogo e conquistasse aquilo que queria, sem pensar nos obstáculos, sem levar em consideração as vontades de Katara.

Ele tinha que admitir que àquela altura, esse pensamento era perigosamente tentador.

Não devia dar ouvidos ao fantasma cruel e sádico de seu pai. Ozai nunca o aconselhou ou demonstrou pelo filho qualquer afeição. Sua mãe teria sido uma conselheira melhor. Na pior das hipóteses, Lady Ursa o teria abraçado e dito que qualquer moça que o recusasse não era nada se não uma pobre coitada que não fazia idéia do tesouro que tinha nas mãos.

Pensar naquelas coisas o entristecia e definitivamente aquelas lembranças não trariam qualquer solução para o problema dele. Além disso, ficar trancado dentro daquele quarto o estava deixando ainda mais incomodado.

Vestiu seu manto e caminhou até a varanda de seu quarto. A chuva ainda caía de forma impiedosa, enquanto raios cortavam o céu. Água parecia cercá-lo por todos os lados e tudo o que ele queria sentir era os braços e pernas daquela dobradora de água ao redor dele.

A despeito da visibilidade ruim, ele podia ver que a luz do quarto dela ainda estava acesa e a figura de Katara andava de um lado a outro, como um bicho enjaulado. Ele fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelo rosto. Com um sobressalto, ele sentiu a pele queimada contra seus dedos, tornando-se subitamente consciente de sua aparência. Quão desagradável era a visão de seu rosto parcialmente queimado? Quanto aquilo poderia incomodá-la?

Talvez fosse isso...Talvez o que ela sentia em relação a ele não passasse de pena. Pena por ele ter sido renegado pelo pai, pela falta de uma família e por aquela marca horrenda que jamais o deixaria esquecer de tudo o que havia sofrido até então. Zuko sentiu-se tolo por ter tido esperanças de que ela pudesse sentir algo por ele, algo parecido com atração, ou amor.

A luz do quarto dela se apagou e ele perdeu mais alguns longos minutos encarando a chuva e sentindo pena de si. O quão ridículo aquilo era? Muito, provavelmente.

Decidiu caminhar um pouco, já que o sono ainda não o havia atingido. Apagou a luz do quarto e saiu caminhando pelos corredores escuros do palácio, sem prestar grande atenção ao caminho. Mesmo naquelas condições, não chegou a ser uma surpresa quando ele se pegou encarando a porta entre aberta do quarto dela.

Pensou em dar meia volta, mas a fresta parecia convidativa de mais. Podia pelo menos sondar e ver se ela já estava mesmo dormindo e verificar se estava bem em seu sono. Era uma péssima idéia. Até ele tinha que admitir isso, mas o Senhor do Fogo já não estava em seu juízo perfeito a algum tempo.

Abriu a porta e deslizou para dentro da escuridão dos aposentos dela, tão silencioso quanto uma sombra. Fechou a porta atrás de sim sem fazer barulho e com uma faísca o pequeno candeeiro foi aceso.

O vestido que havia dado a ela estava no chão do quarto. A seda e os brocados rasgados como se não passassem de trapos. Era assim que sua hospitalidade era agradecida. Ele devia se sentir ultrajado e ofendido, mas Zuko sabia que Katara não era a pessoa mais sensata do mundo quando estava nervosa. Mesmo assim...Mesmo assim ela não tinha o direito de se desfazer de um presente como aquele.

Não havia nenhuma serva lá dentro, tão pouco nos corredores. Ao menos era esperado que houvessem soldados na porta, mas o lugar estava tão silencioso quanto um templo. Ela estava deitada em sua cama, cabelos soltos e vestindo pouco mais do que uma longa túnica que deixava muito pouco para a imaginação.

Dormindo ela parecia um espírito sereno, parecia de fato uma dobradora de água.

_**But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried,  
>Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<strong>_

_**When laying with you I could stay there,  
>Close my eyes, feel you here forever,<br>You and me together, nothing is better!**_

Aquela situação fez com que ele se lembrasse de uma história que sua mãe lhe contava quando criança. Algo sobre o Sol e a Lua terem se apaixonado, mas todo firmamento os mantinha separados até que o Sol driblou o arco celeste e finalmente encontrou a Lua. Aquele encontro se chamava eclipse e era o derradeiro ato de amor de um casal condenado a viver separado. Daqueles encontros surgiam as estrelas cadentes e cometas...Filhos do Sol e da Lua.

Ela era sua Lua e ele driblaria o firmamento inteiro se preciso fosse.

Pela fresta da janela ele viu o relâmpago cortar o céu e o trovão rugiu impiedoso. Com um sobressalto ela se ergueu da cama assustada e seus olhos se arregalaram quando a luz iluminou o rosto parcialmente queimado. Aquilo era um pesadelo.

Ela encheu os pulmões de ar, mas antes que pudesse gritar, Zuko tapou-lhe a boca. Katara o mordeu algumas vezes, mas ele resistiu até que ela se desse por vencida e parasse de tentar acordar o palácio inteiro.

- Solto você se prometer não gritar. – ele disse num sussurro apressado – Posso confiar em você? – ele recebeu um aceno de cabeça em resposta. Zuko soltou os braços dela e destapou a boca, deixando suas mãos posicionadas ao lado do corpo de Katara, enquanto a olhava de cima. Aquilo era uma posição bem mais do que apenas comprometedora.

- O que está fazendo aqui no meio da noite? – ela perguntou afoita.

- Eu...Não consegui dormir, quis saber se estava bem. – ele respondeu sem jeito.

- E pra isso tem que entrar de fininho no meu quarto e montar em cima de mim? Saia daqui! – ela disse autoritária.

- Caso não tenha reparado, eu sou o Senhor do Fogo e este é o meu palácio. Não têm autoridade pra me dar ordens. – Zuko retrucou – Em todo caso, eu não conseguiria dormir, não se esclarecer as coisas.

- Não há o que ser esclarecido! – ela se debateu de baixo dele, obrigando Zuko a imobilizá-la mais uma vez.

- Há sim. – ele disse num sussurro a milímetros do rosto dela – Olhe pra mim e me diga o que eu preciso saber. É pena o que você sente por mim? É piedade e desgosto o que eu vejo nos seus olhos toda vez que você encara meu rosto? O que levou você a corresponder o beijo? Diga de uma vez!

- Eu não correspondi coisa nenhuma! – Katara respondeu enquanto sentia os dedos de Zuko apertando seus pulsos ainda mais.

- Correspondeu, ainda que depois sua consciência tenha obrigado você a me tratar com tanta hostilidade. – ele disse sério – Responda de uma vez!

- Eu não sinto pena de você! Eu poderia sentir raiva, ódio, medo, até mesmo afeição, mas pena nunca! Por que diabos está perguntando isso?

- Pra não correr o risco de fazer um papel ainda mais ridículo do que já estou fazendo. – ele disse sério – Eu sei que pensa que o que aconteceu foi por causa do término com Mai, ou por que acha que eu estou carente, mas não é nada disso. – ele podia ouvir o som da tempestade e do coração acelerado dela batendo – Mai desmanchou o noivado não porque estava apaixonada por outro, mas porque percebeu que eu não me interessava mais por ela. Fui eu quem me apaixonei por outra pessoa e ela teve a elegância de se retirar antes que não sobrasse nada se não rancor entre nós.

- Não... – a voz dela saiu num fio.

- Sim. – ele respondeu firme – Eu não suporto vê-la com Aang, por mais que ele seja meu amigo. Eu venho lutando contra a idéia de me aproximar, de tentar alguma coisa, mas se tornou impossível! Eu não quero que vá embora, não quero vê-la voltando pra Tribo da Água! Quero que fique aqui, que use o vermelho e o negro da Nação do Fogo. Quero reescrever o seu destino para que você escolha a mim e não ao Aang.

- Não...Não posso. – ela disse enquanto desviava o rosto para não ter que encará-lo. Sentiu o beijo dele sobre sua bochecha e o calor do corpo dele sobre o seu.

- Avatar ou não, Aang ainda é só uma criança. – Zuko sussurrou com a voz rouca – Você é uma mulher feita, você precisa de mais do que aquilo que ele pode oferecer. Precisa de um homem, não um garoto.

- E você se acha a melhor escolha? Você acha que é esse homem? – ela o desafiou.

- Tenho certeza que sou. – ela voltou a encará-lo – Uma palavra e eu posso te provar isso. Basta um sim.

- E o que acontece se eu disser esse sim? – os olhos azuis dela se refletiam nos olhos cor de âmbar dele. Não ousavam quebrar o contato visual. Aquele era um caminho sem volta.

- Vou escrever meu próprio destino e você estará nele. – ele disse firme – Mudarei o curso de rios, congelarei lagos, dispersarei nuvens...Atearei fogo à chuva.

- Aang não tem mais ninguém nessa vida. – ela respondeu com a voz tímida – Eu e meu irmão somos a única família que ele tem.

- Meu pai me deu essa queimadura e me exilou, agora está preso. Minha irmã enlouqueceu e vive num hospital psiquiátrico. Minha mãe...Não sei nem se estava viva ou morta. – Zuko respondeu – Com uma família assim eu invejo o fato de Aang não ter uma.

- E quanto à minha família? Minha tribo? Está querendo que eu abra mão de tudo, que eu vire as costas para eles e por que? – ela era mais difícil do que ele havia imaginado.

- Acho que não entendeu o que eu disse. – Zuko respondeu – Não há mais uma guerra, eu não sou mais o inimigo. Não estou pedindo para escolher entre mim e sua família. Estou pedindo pra me aceitar, aceitar o que eu sou e sinto por você. – ele relaxou o aperto sobre os braços dela e levou a mão ao rosto de Katara para acariciá-lo.

- Isso é loucura, não é? – ela levou a mão à cicatriz dele, acariciando-o também – Me diga que isso é uma loucura.

_**Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,  
>All the things you'd say they were never true, never true,<br>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win  
>But I set fire to the rain,<br>Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
>Well, it burned while I cried,<br>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!**_

- Talvez seja. – ele respondeu – Ou talvez seja o único momento na minha vida em que eu consigo pensar com clareza e ter a mente em paz.

- Você dificulta tanto as coisas... – ela sussurrou.

- É uma pergunta simples. Basta dizer sim ou não. – ele disse enquanto afastava uma mecha do cabelo dela – Você me aceita?

Ela o encarou sem qualquer sinal de temor nos olhos. Seu semblante estava sereno enquanto seus lábios se mexiam, mas Zuko não ouviu som algum por causa do poderoso trovão que rugia em meio a tempestade. Ele se inclinou sobre ela mais uma vez e beijou-lhe a boca como se o mundo estivesse prestes a acabar.

Katara não resistiu ao beijo, ou demonstrou qualquer hostilidade. Seus dedos incertos tocaram o tórax de Zuko, sentindo os músculos delineados, deslizando até atingir os braços dele. O manto que ele usava escorregou para um dos lados da cama e em resposta às mãos dela, as mãos dele pousaram sobre a cintura de Katara, enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo ainda mais.

As mãos dele estavam insatisfeitas, precisavam sentir a textura da pele dela e não do algodão fino que Katara vestia. Os laços foram queimados permitindo que ele arrancasse a túnica dela, deixando-a totalmente exposta. Não estava com paciência para se importar com coisas menores. Tudo o que ele queria estava bem ali, de baixo dele.

Deslizou as mãos sobre as coxas morenas dela, sem parar de beijá-la um minuto se quer. Separou as pernas e se posicionou entre elas. Suas mãos afoitas pousaram sobres os seios de Katara, apertando-os e brincando com a ponta dos mamilos, um pouco antes de Zuko cobri-los com sua boca e provocá-los com seus dentes e língua.

Ela fechou os olhos com força, enquanto ele se ocupava de mapear cada contorno do corpo dela com a palma das mãos e a boca. Katara o arranhou nas costas, mas Zuko estava tão concentrado no que estava fazendo que não reparou nisso.

Cada toque era feito de fogo, incendiando o corpo dela à medida que se rendia à habilidade de Zuko. Ele era um dominador poderoso, ele a estava dominando sem grande esforço.

_**I set fire to the rain  
>And I feel lost into the flames,<br>Well, I felt something died  
>Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!<strong>_

_**Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
>And heard you calling, must be waiting for you<br>Even that when we're already over  
>I can't help myself from looking for you<strong>_

Ele desatou a faixa que prendia a calça que usava, permitindo que a última peça de roupa deslizasse por suas pernas, deixando-o livre para sentir o corpo de Katara junto ao seu. Ele desceu sua mão até atingir os fios escuros que escondiam o prazer dela. Tocou-a, massageando e provocando sons de deleite, sentindo a umidade crescer, sentindo-a se desfazer em água pelo poder de suas mãos, até se entregar num gemido prolongado enquanto seus olhos azuis perdiam o foco.

Os pingos de chuva colidiam uns com os outros e voltavam a buscar o céu. Relâmpagos cortavam o céu. Ondas imergiam dos pequenos lagos no jardim. No prazer não havia equilíbrio.

Ele a puxou pelo quadril enquanto lhe beijava fervorosamente, sentindo-se completamente envolvido por ela. Quente como o inferno...Ele era um dobrador de fogo, o calor era um velho amigo.

As pernas dela se fecharam ao redor dele, levando-o mais fundo. Suas mãos a puxavam, apertavam, arranhavam de forma possessiva, deixando marcas avermelhadas, mesmo na pele morena. Sua racionalidade e consciência eram um borrão difuso. Seu controle enfraquecido fazia a chama do candeeiro oscilar e subir como as chamas de uma fogueira.

Mergulhava dentro dela, cada vez mais fundo, com mais força, com mais ritmo, mais rápido. Sentia-se poderoso, sentia-se invencível. Era um espírito do fogo, era um dragão, era o próprio Sol, queimando tudo a sua volta, enquanto sua Lua estava entregue e tão próxima do prazer quanto ele.

Sentiu sua mente se desconectando completamente do corpo e se rendeu ao orgasmo arrastando-a junto com ele. A chuva era furiosa e as chamas do candeeiro subiam tão alto que por muito pouco não ateavam fogo ao teto do quarto. Nenhum deles viu, nenhum deles tinha controle de seus atos, ou dons. O único talento reminiscente era dominar o prazer um do outro.

À medida que a consciência voltava, a chuva diminuía. Zuko saiu de cima dela e extinguiu o fogo descontrolado do candeeiro. Da próxima vez teria que se contentar com as luzes apagadas, ou repetir a dose em plena luz do dia.

Logo o sol despertaria e ele teria que deixá-la para se ocupar de seus deveres como Senhor do Fogo, mas iria feliz. Ela o havia aceitado, partilhado a cama com ele, deixando de lado Aang e todo resto. Quando o sol nascesse, ele seria um novo homem, um que tomou o destino em suas mãos e desta vez ele a teria ao seu lado. Ele faria dela a Senhora do Fogo.

_**I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned when I cried,  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out you name, your name!<strong>_

_**I set fire to the rain  
>And I feel lost into the flames,<br>Well, I felt something died  
>Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!<strong>_

_**Oh, no,  
>Let it burn, oh<br>Let it burn,  
>Let it burn!<strong>_

_**Nota da autora: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…Notei uma coisa. O fandom de Avatar quase não tem fic em português e aparentemente os leitores que lêem no idioma também são escassos. É uma pena, pq é um universo incrível de se trabalhar. Pois é, Zuko todo poderoso, todo Senhor do Fogo. Confesso que toda vez que ele se descontrola na dobra de fogo por causa do temperamento dele no desenho, eu pensava na cena dele com a Katara no quarto XD. Any way, espero que gostem e comentem. O nome da música do capítulo é o mesmo da fic. Musica da Adele (sua diva!).**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Comprando Tempo**_

_**In my place, in my place**__**  
><strong>__**Were lines that I couldn't change**__**  
><strong>__**I was lost, oh yeah**__**  
><strong>__**I was lost, I was lost**__**  
><strong>__**Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed**__**  
><strong>__**I was lost, oh yeah**_

Ele se levantou bem cedo. A despeito do pouco sono, Zuko sentia-se mais disposto do que nunca. Olhou-a dormindo serenamente ao seu lado, os cabelos desgrenhados e o semblante relaxado. Poderia se acostumar com aquilo.

Zuko deslizou para fora da cama com cuidado. Pegou seu manto no chão e se vestiu rapidamente. Encarou-a uma última vez, reparando na mancha de sangue vívido que havia arruinado o lençol branco. Vermelho, uma cor muito apropriada para começar o dia.

Saiu do quarto e voltou para seus próprios aposentos. Tomou banho, vestiu roupas apropriadas e pediu para que as criadas providenciassem mais roupas para Katara e a ajudassem a se vestir assim que ela estivesse de pé. Com tudo resolvido, ele finalmente podia se ocupar dos assuntos do Estado.

A chuva havia dado uma trégua, mas o céu ainda estava coberto de nuvens que davam a certeza de que o dia seria de tempo incerto. Isso deveria atrasar o retorno de Aang e Sokka em pelo menos mais um dia. Assim ele poderia conversar com Katara uma última vez para que eles decidissem a melhor maneira de esclarecer as coisas com o Avatar.

Ele não queria magoar o amigo, ou dificultar mais as coisas para Katara, mas tinha a impressão de que não havia muitas opções no assunto. Com tudo, ele devia acelerar o aspecto prático das coisas e começar a providenciar tudo o que fosse necessário para uma oficialização rápida.

Um casamento real requeria certas formalidades e rituais. Seus ministros e embaixadores tinham de se encarregar de transmitir a notícia e enfatizar o aspecto benéfico da união com alguém de uma nação estrangeira. Aquilo provaria para o mundo a boa vontade da Nação do Fogo e poderia melhorar as relações com as Tribos da Água. Ele também precisava fazer uma proposta formal pela mão de Katara ao pai dela, providenciar um bom dote, de modo que a oferta se tornasse irresistível. Mas antes de mais nada, ele precisava de um ourives o mais rápido possível.

O ourives da corte foi levado à presença do Senhor do Fogo ainda naquela manhã. O homem havia sido o responsável por criar a maioria das jóias de Lady Ursa. Ninguém poderia ser mais adequado para criar o colar de noivado que Katara usaria. Ouro e cobre formando a insígnia da Nação do Fogo, substituiriam o pingente entalhado que pertencia à família dela. Aquilo poderia mais tarde se tornar uma relíquia para suas filhas.

Além do colar, outro assunto de primeira necessidade era convocar seu tio de volta à capital. Se o Senhor do Fogo estava realmente disposto a dar um passo tão grande, queria a presença de seu conselheiro mais fiel, queria o homem que o tratou como um filho a vida inteira estivesse presente quando Zuko tomasse a dobradora de água como esposa.

Pediu que uma reunião com os ministros fosse providenciada para o fim da tarde e enquanto nenhum outro assunto mais urgente se apresentava diante dele, Zuko se ocupou de tentar escrever uma carta a Hakoda, algo que parecesse mais com algo que um bom rapaz diria ao tentar impressionar o pai de sua prometida, do que algo que o Senhor do Fogo escreveria, mas o resultado não era muito promissor.

Ao longo do dia, a única coisa que ele sentiu falta foi a ausência de notícias de Katara. Apesar de ter mandado as criadas para atendê-la, nenhuma novidade, ou uma nota de agradecimento pelas roupas, um comentário, nada! Katara parecia ter desaparecido entre as sombras do palácio.

No fim da tarde o ourives entregou a encomenda. Ter o colar em mãos levaria semanas se o artesão não fosse um dobrador de fogo. Zuko sentiu a textura e os contornos do metal moldado em forma de chama, preso em tiras de seda trançada. Simples, mas era um presente com significado. A Nação do Fogo tinha rituais distintos para propor casamento, mas Katara era da Tribo da Água e Zuko considerava aquela tradição particularmente bonita.

Com o colar em mãos, era hora de vê-la e acertar os últimos detalhes, principalmente no que dizia respeito ao Avatar.

Caminhou pelos corredores que levavam aos aposentos dela sentindo o coração batendo na garganta. Nunca pensou que depois da noite anterior pudesse ficar mais nervoso, mas aparentemente ele estava errado.

Havia soldados na entrada do quarto montando guarda. Ele não havia dado tais ordens, mas então se lembrou que na noite anterior havia dito aos soldados que Katara não tinha permissão pra sair do palácio. Aquilo era um mau sinal, mas Zuko só pode avaliar a dimensão do estrago quando ele entrou nos domínios dela.

_**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah, how long must you pay for it?**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**__**  
><strong>__**For it**_

Ela estava de pé junto à janela, encarando a chuva cair mais uma vez naquele dia. O cabelo solto caía como uma cascata sobre suas costas. Ela vestia roupas da Nação do Fogo, mas as várias camadas de tecido pareciam amassadas. Ela era única coisa composta dentro do quarto. Todo o resto estava parcialmente destruído, ou encharcado. O lençol manchado da cama estava rasgado no meio.

Ele respirou fundo e deu passos firmes em direção a ela.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Uma loucura, foi isso o que aconteceu. – a voz embargada denunciava o choro – Dê ordens aos soldados para me deixarem sair.

- A julgar pelo estado do quarto, acho que eles devem ter bons motivos para estarem fazendo isso. – ele disse sério – Eu gostaria de saber o motivo disso. Por que está tudo encharcado ou destruído?

- Vem ao quarto no meio da noite, com palavras macias e quentes até conseguir o que queria. Me manda presentes no dia seguinte, damas de companhia pra me banhar, pentear meus cabelos e me deixar ao seu gosto como se eu fosse algum tipo de boneca viva! Você estragou tudo, Zuko! – ela disse se virando para ele com os olhos vermelhos – Eu sou comprometida! Aang vai chegar a qualquer minuto e como eu vou poder encará-lo? Não devia ter acontecido, Zuko! Nada daquilo devia ter acontecido! Eu tenho deveres, tenho uma família esperando por mim, tenho minha Tribo e tenho Aang! Pare de me confundir! Pare de tentar me desviar do meu caminho! Eu não sou o seu fogo para que me manipule ao seu bel prazer! Agora mande esses guardas embora para que eu possa partir e encontrar meu irmão e o Aang!

A resposta foi um jorro de chamas que transformou a cama numa fogueira.

- O que você disse? – ele rugiu.

- O que você ouviu! – ela retrucou – Eu vou embora! Vou voltar para a minha família, pra minha tribo e pro Aang! – aquilo o atingiu como um soco na boca do estômago. Então era assim que acabava? Ele sozinho enquanto Katara corria para o Pólo Sul, fugindo dele como se Zuko fosse a face do próprio demônio?

Num movimento rápido de mãos, Zuko traçou um circulo de fogo ao redor deles. As chamas altas deixavam Katara tonta e faziam seus olhos arderem ao ponto de senti-los lacrimejando.

- Não vai a lugar nenhum. Você não vai deixar este palácio, não vai voltar para a Tribo da Água e principalmente, não vai voltar pro Aang! – Zuko vociferou.

- Eu não sou súdita da Nação do Fogo e você não pode me manter prisioneira se eu não infringi nenhuma lei, a menos que me defender das investidas do Senhor do Fogo seja crime! – ela retrucou. Sem paciência, Zuko a agarrou pelos pulsos com força.

- Não se defendeu rápido o bastante. – ele disse firme – Não pode ir a menos que queira causar outra guerra.

- O que? – ela arregalou os olhos, ainda sentindo a ardência provocada pela fumaça.

- O que ouviu. Pode até tentar voltar pra sua casa, pode até se refugiar de baixo das asas do planador de Aang, mas cada homem, mulher e criança, daqui até os Pólos, saberá o que aconteceu aqui e que eu a quero de volta. A recompensa será tentadora o bastante para que até os seus compatriotas se sintam tentados a entregá-la.

- Minha Tribo não me entregaria! – ela disse convicta.

- Tem certeza disso? – Zuko soltou os pulsos dela, encarando-a diretamente nos olhos – E se por um acaso conseguir chegar a sua Tribo e descobrir que está carregando um filho meu? Acha que sua família vai ficar satisfeita com isso? Acha que receberá alguma gentileza por estar no meio do Pólo Sul, com um filho da Nação do Fogo na barriga? Acha que seu precioso Aang vai perdoar essa traição? Você vai se ver vagando sozinha no meio da neve, sem ter pra onde ir, ou a quem recorrer, a menos que alguém tenha o bom senso de mandá-la de volta pra cá. – Zuko respirou fundo.

- E por causa de uma possibilidade, você quer me manter prisioneira aqui. – ela retrucou.

- Não tenho qualquer intenção de aprisioná-la. Você não é minha prisioneira, mas eu não posso correr o risco de que suma daqui enquanto há a possibilidade de estar gerando meu herdeiro. – Zuko respondeu ponderadamente – Três meses...

- O que? – ela o encarou confusa.

- Vai permanecer sob minha guarda por três meses. Uma espécie de quarentena apenas pra ter certeza de que essa possibilidade não existe. Se ao final destes três meses você estiver decidida a voltar para o Pólo Sul, então estará livre para ir e eu não a importunarei mais. Até este dia, vai ficar no palácio, sob o status de minha protegida. – ele disse sereno – Imagino que não quer que Aang tenha conhecimento disso. Esteja à vontade para dizer a ele o que quiser.

- O que acontece se eu estiver mesmo grávida? – a voz dela parecia incerta.

- Eu não terei bastardos. – ele disse sério, encarando-a nos olhos – Farei de você a nova Senhora do Fogo antes que a criança nasça. Se a noite passada não trouxer mais conseqüências e isso ficar provado durante estes três meses, então está livre para fazer da sua vida o que quiser, mas... – ele estendeu a mão a ela, mostrando o colar que havia encomendado – Caso pense melhor durante este tempo, eu não estava mentindo quando disse que queria escrever o meu destino para que você estivesse nele. Quero que fique por sua livre vontade, que me aceite, que seja minha esposa, minha Senhora do Fogo, que me ajude a governar essa nação e a manter a paz que nós dois lutamos pra conquistar.

_**I was scared, I was scared**__**  
><strong>__**Tired and underprepared**__**  
><strong>__**But I waited for it**__**  
><strong>__**If you go, if you go**__**  
><strong>__**Then Leave me down here on my own**__**  
><strong>__**Then I'll wait for you, yeah**_

Katara encarou o colar e o pingente como se fosse algum tipo de assombração. Ele viu as lágrimas traçarem o contorno do rosto dela e molharem a gola do vestido. Não era assim que as coisas deviam acontecer. Não era para ela estar chorando quando ele propunha casamento. Por um instante ele imaginou se aquela havia sido a reação de Ursa, quando recebeu o pedido de Ozai.

- O que eu direi ao Aang? – a voz dela soou fraca – O que eu posso dizer depois de tudo isso? Ele nunca vai acreditar, ou me perdoar pelo que eu fiz. – ela levou a mão aos olhos.

- Talvez possa dizer que não tem certeza do que sente por ele. – a voz de Zuko saiu amarga e ressentida – Aparentemente você é muito boa nisso.

- Não adianta ficar falando desse jeito. O que aconteceu foi errado. – ela disse seca.

- Errado ou não, você disse sim e eu não teria avançado se não fosse pela sua palavra. – ele disse virando as costas a ela e dissipando o circulo de chamas – Achei que me conhecesse o bastante para saber que eu jamais me desonraria ao ponto de obrigar uma mulher a se deitar comigo. Não me arrependo do que aconteceu e se você pensa diferente, só posso dizer que isso tudo é uma conseqüência lamentável. – ele se virou pra ela mais uma vez – Se precisa de uma desculpa, diga que eu fiz uma proposta política para selar a paz. Um casamento entre o Senhor do Fogo e a filha de Hakoda, chefe da Tribo da Água do Sul. Pode colocar a culpa nos ministros do Conselho.

Depois disso ele saiu do quarto disposto a reduzir tudo em seu caminho a cinzas, mas não podia perder o controle agora. Deu ordens para que ela fosse mudada para outros aposentos, uma parte da ala que era restrita às mulheres da família real.

Agora a situação era de fato delicada. Teria que se precaver para que aqueles três meses não se tornassem um motivo para outro conflito. Precisava de uma maneira de comunicar à Tribo da Água que Katara não voltaria junto com o Avatar, sem dar pistas do que havia acontecido.

Além disso, teria que lidar com o Conselho para apresentar a situação. Katara não era exatamente o tipo de mulher que seria considerada pelos burocratas do governo como uma candidata ideal para ocupar o trono ao lado dele, tão pouco podia colocar as coisas de forma que o casamento parecesse certo. Não podia correr o risco de ser desmoralizado mais uma vez se ao fim do prazo ela decidisse partir.

Neste meio tempo, Zuko conseguiu terminar a carta que mandaria a Hakoda com a proposta. Tinha certeza de que Katara ficaria furiosa ao saber que ele estava adiantando toda parte burocrática quanto a um casamento que poderia nem acontecer. Tempo era um luxo ao qual ele não podia se dar.

A chuva continuava caindo fina e insistente. Ele não gostava da chuva, mas naquele momento era como se ela fosse sua maior aliada. Queria que o tio estivesse ali para aconselhá-lo ou pelo menos oferecer-lhe uma xícara de chá. O céu cinzento e coberto por nuvens pesadas não traziam qualquer prognostico de boa sorte naquele assunto, mesmo assim a carta estava selada com o emblema da Nação do Fogo, pronta para voar atada às costas de um falcão.

Ele se dirigiu até a sala do Conselho para ouvir durante longas horas a respeito de economia, organização administrativa, melhorias no judiciário e, finalmente, sobre formas de melhorar as relações exteriores com a Nação da Terra e as Tribos da Água.

_**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah, how long must you pay for it?**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**__**  
><strong>__**For it, yeah**_

- Mesmo que Vossa Majestade tenha posto fim à guerra, muitos ainda vêem com desconfiança suas promessas. – disse o Ministro da Guerra.

- De fato. Há quem diga que Vossa Majestade se aproveitou da situação para manipular a Nação da Terra e as Tribos da Água. Ousam dizer quem meu senhor deu um golpe de Estado sem ter que sujar as próprias mãos e será apenas uma questão de tempo até que comece a traçar planos de conquista, tal qual o senhor seu pai fez. – completou o Ministro do Interior.

- Mesmo com o apoio do Avatar, a desconfiança ainda é persistente. Estamos trabalhando em alguns tratados e acordos comerciais para amenizar a situação, mas temo que isso possa levar muito mais tempo do que se imagina. – o Ministro do Interior falava com semblante consternado. Zuko respirou fundo.

- Estou ciente de que nossa Nação não é bem vista, ainda que nossos esforços sejam louváveis. – Zuko disse firme – Temo que meros acordos não trarão os resultados esperados. É preciso conquistar a simpatia dos povos que antes nos viam como inimigos. O armistício com a Nação da Terra já foi assinado. As Tribos da Água serão as próximas signatárias e há resistência principalmente no Norte. Por isso redigi esta carta e espero obter a aprovação deste Conselho para levar o plano adiante.

Zuko entregou ao escrivão a cópia da carta que havia preparado para Hakoda para que a proposta fosse lida em voz alta para todos os Ministros Presentes. Enquanto a carta era lida, o jovem Senhor do Fogo avaliava o semblante de todos os presentes. Desagrado, espanto e, surpreendentemente, aceitação.

Quando a leitura terminou houve um longo minuto de silêncio antes que o burburinho começasse. Era quase impossível distinguir o que cada um falava. Ele se levantou e vociferou para que todos fizessem silêncio.

- Em ordem, gostaria de ouvir a opinião dos honoráveis ministros quanto à proposta. – ele disse voltando a ocupar o trono.

- Com todo respeito, isso é um disparate, meu senhor. Uma garota da Tribo da Água do Sul, sem qualquer vínculo com a nobreza, ou conhecimento de nossas tradições, dificilmente seria adequada ao posto de Senhora do Fogo. – era a opinião do Ministro do Interior.

- A menina é filha do chefe da Tribo. – o Ministro das Relações Exteriores argumentou – Isso a torna parte da nobreza, de certa forma. Quanto aos nossos costumes e tradições, isso pode ser aprendido. Confesso, Majestade, que a idéia tem seu mérito. Um casamento deste tipo poderia provar às demais Nações nossa boa vontade e respeito.

- Daqui a pouco teremos um Senhor do Fogo que dobra água. Isso é absurdo! – outro retrucou – Absolutamente não!

- Essa seria apenas mais uma garantia de paz. As Tribos da Água pensariam duas vezes antes de se virarem contra um soberano cuja mãe é dobradora de água. A linhagem poderia seguir pelos herdeiros que demonstrem habilidade na dobra de fogo, sendo aqueles dotados no domínio da água retirados da linha de sucessão, mas mantendo as honras de membro da família real. Isso pode assentar as bases para uma série de alianças por casamento que acabaria por minar as possibilidades de uma nova guerra surgir. – o Ministro da Guerra falou – Vossa Majestade demonstra ser um jovem de visão, mais do que isso, um líder disposto a fazer mudanças necessárias.

- A família real viveu isolada por muito tempo. – Zuko afirmou – Depois de tantos conflitos, é necessário que mudanças sejam feitas para que guerras como essa acabem definitivamente. Lady Katara é uma dominadora poderosa, com influência até mesmo na Tribo do Norte. Possui caráter, inteligência e é perfeitamente capaz de se adaptar aos nossos costumes. – Zuko respirou fundo – Estou determinado a levar este plano adiante, mas até que as negociações com Hakoda estejam terminadas ela permanecerá no palácio, como emissária das Tribos da Água.

- Meu senhor, talvez seja melhor avaliar a situação com mais cuidado. – um dos ministros mais inexpressivos falou – Há boatos de que a garota estava envolvida com o Avatar. Um pedido tão repentino pode levantar questionamentos quanto às virtudes da jovem que pode vir a ser a nova Senhora do Fogo.

- Apenas boatos, e eu acredito que não preciso lembrá-los de que o Avatra, fisicamente, permanece uma criança. O que o senhor ministro sugere é no mínimo risível. Além do mais, já providenciei para que Lady Katara seja acomodada na ala do antigo harém, onde ficará sob os cuidados de damas de companhia e vigiada por guardas até que as negociações tenham terminado. Além disso, tenho certeza de que o Avatar não vai permanecer na Nação do Fogo por muito tempo.

- Meu senhor, pense com calma.

- Eu não traria o assunto a esta reunião se não tivesse analisado a questão friamente. – Zuko se levantou – Honoráveis ministros, até que as negociações estejam finalizadas, este assunto será tratado como segredo de Estado. Se chegar ao meu conhecimento que estas informações deixaram o palácio, o responsável será julgado de alta traição. – o tom usado por ele não deixava margem para discussões – Esta reunião está encerrada.

_**Sing it please, please, please**__**  
><strong>__**Come back and sing to me**__**  
><strong>__**To me, me**__**  
><strong>__**Come on and sing it out, now, now**__**  
><strong>__**Come on and sing it out, to me, me**__**  
><strong>__**Come back and sing it.**_

Ele deixou a sala de reuniões sentindo-se asfixiado. Era como se no espaço de vinte e quatro horas, todas as suas vitórias, toda estabilidade recém adquirida, sua própria paz de espírito tivesse se transformado num grande e incontrolável caos, tal qual um incêndio grande de mais para ser controlado.

Três meses...Ele tinha três meses para resolver aquela desordem, sem ter certeza se Katara aceitaria sua proposta, ou se seu palpite quanto aos resultados na noite anterior estaria certo ou não.

Se ela tivesse concebido, então a situação estaria resolvida, mesmo que Zuko estivesse seriamente convencido de que Katara não teria qualquer razão para ter afeição por ele, ou ver o casamento com bons olhos, se este fosse o caso.

A única esperança dele era que durante estes três meses, Katara percebesse o que tinha nas mãos. Ele não era o Avatar, não tinha a paciência dos monges ou o dom de Aang para otimismo e alegria, mas ele podia ser a escolha certa. Afinal, ele era um dominador poderoso, não podia oferecer muita paciência, mas podia oferecer paixão, segurança, estabilidade...Ele podia fazê-la feliz. Ela seria a Senhora da Nação do Fogo e do coração dele.

Ao longo destes três meses, sua primeira dificuldade seria se ver livre de Aang de uma forma pacífica. Enquanto o Avatar e Sokka estivessem por perto, a consciência de Katara não permitiria que ela permanecesse na Nação do Fogo.

A chuva era providencial, mas não ia durar pra sempre.

_**In my place, in my place**__**  
><strong>__**Were lines that I couldn't change**__**  
><strong>__**I was lost, oh yeah**__**  
><strong>__**Oh Yeah**_

_**Nota da Autora: Obrigada às meninas que comentaram. Fico feliz de ver que tem mais gente que gosta do casal e que eu não estou só no mundo. Esse capítulo eu odiei escrever porque...Sabe como é, o dia seguinte é sempre meio tenso e a Katara resolveu ter uma crise pitiática em level épico e tudo mais. Odeio personagem que dá piti. Espero que gostem do capítulo, no próximo eu prometo momentos viadinhos e um encontro com o Avatar XD. Música do capítulo é In My Place, do Coldplay. SINTAM A DEPRESSÃO DO ZUKO (pq nada no mundo pode ser mais depressivo do que esse capítulo ao som de Coldplay).**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentém!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Diplomacia e Flexibilidade**_

_**Shame on you**__**  
><strong>__**Seducing everyone**__**  
><strong>__**Faded you**__**  
><strong>__**Your diamond in the rough**__**  
><strong>_

Uma semana. Foi o tempo que levou para que Zuko fosse visitar Katara pela primeira vez em seus novos aposentos. A mensagem havia chegado logo pela manhã, avisando que o Avatar estava a caminho da capital da Nação do Fogo. Isso colocava ambos numa posição extremamente delicada.

Os guardas abriram a passagem para que o Senhor do Fogo entrasse na ala do antigo harém. Detestava a idéia de ter que alojá-la naquele espaço em particular, mas tinha que admitir que aquela era a parte mais fortificada e segura de todo palácio, sem mencionar a decoração primorosa.

Por muitos séculos, aquele pedaço do pavilhão real ficou responsável por abrigar as esposas e concubinas do Senhor do Fogo, quando ainda era possível que o soberano tivesse mais de uma companheira. Ao longo dos séculos essa visão foi mudando, até que toda ala fosse convertida em um espaço designado para as mulheres da família real. Vários jardins, galerias cobertas por tapeçarias e quadros, vasos de cerâmica fina, painéis e mosaicos dos mais variados temas compunham a decoração da área destinada à Senhora do Fogo e suas filhas. Sua própria mãe e Azula haviam ocupado quartos ali, mas até então, em mais de mil anos nenhuma mulher que não pertencesse à família real por nascimento, ou casamento, habitou aquele espaço.

O portão principal, feito de metal fundido, formando desenhos e arabescos delicados, foi aberto dando passagem até o centro do harém, onde estavam localizados os aposentos das princesas reais e da própria Senhora do Fogo e o jardim central. Zuko não permitiu que Katara fosse acomodada nos aposentos que haviam pertencido à mãe dele, pois isso não teria sido apropriado para alguém que até então era uma pretendente ao posto. Preferiu colocá-la nos aposentos que pertenceram à falecida esposa de seu tio Iroh.

Não demorou muito para que ele a encontrasse. Katara estava sentada no jardim, de baixo de uma árvore cujas folhas estavam amareladas por causa do outono. Vestia trajes da Nação do Fogo e seu cabelo estava parcialmente preso, num estilo bem parecido com aquele adotado pela mãe dele no passado. A única jóia que usava era o colar com o pingente entalhado que havia pertencido a mãe dela. Naquele contesto, a jóia parecia totalmente fora de lugar, como um corpo estranho a tudo o que existia dentro daqueles muros.

Damas de companhia se ocupavam de ensiná-la a jogar algum jogo de cartas que ela não conhecia. Ela sabia que ele estava ali, mas não se virou para encará-lo até que Zuko tivesse dispensado todas as damas. Sumiram como um bando de ratos que se escondem em suas todas, sumindo das vistas dele. Aquela seria mais uma conversa delicada.

- Seus aposentos lhe agradam? – ele perguntou se sentando junto dela.

- Este lugar é muito bonito, pra uma prisão. – ela respondeu seca.

- Não seja tão severa. Esta não é uma prisão, é a ala destinada às mulheres da família real. Minha mãe e minha irmã ocuparam este lugar, seria bom demonstrar algum respeito. – ele disse num tom cansado. Ela se calou por um instante.

- Há algum motivo para vir até aqui? – ela perguntou de forma impertinente.

- Visitá-la é um bom motivo, eu imagino. – Zuko respondeu – Saber como tem passado, se lhe falta algo, ou se deseja alguma coisa em particular. Além disso, vim trazer notícias.

- A respeito do que? – ela se virou para encará-lo diretamente nos olhos.

- Aang e seu irmão devem chegar ao fim do dia. – ele disse mostrando a mensagem – Já tem idéia do que dirá a eles?

- Por alguma razão, eu tinha a esperança de que você permitiria que eu fosse embora. – Katara fechou a mensagem outra vez – Acho que isso é uma idiotice minha, não é?

- Eu sinto muito. – ele parecia quase envergonhado.

- Sente mesmo? Você determinou que eu ficasse aqui, contra a minha vontade. – ela retrucou.

- As coisas fugiram ao controle, sabe disso. – Zuko retrucou rapidamente – Acha que eu sinto algum prazer em mantê-la aqui? Acha que me agrada tê-la aqui por uma obrigação? Acredite, é torturante tanto pra mim quanto para você, mas isso é necessário, pelo menos no momento.

- Ainda que eu esteja grávida... – ela abaixou a cabeça. Seja lá o que ela queria dizer, era algo tremendamente difícil para ela – Existem meios de...De resolver isso.

- Nem pense nisso! – Zuko esbravejou – Apenas a mera insinuação destes "meios", como você diz, é considerada alta traição! Se estiver mesmo grávida, a criança tem sangue real, sangue do Senhor do Fogo.

- Seria mais simples. – Katara sussurrou quase envergonhada – É horrível pensar nisso, mas seria tão mais fácil.

- Fácil pra quem? – ele a encarou severo – Sua consciência a atormenta porque por uma noite você admitiu que não tinha certeza de seus sentimentos por Aang e aceitou o que eu tinha oferecer, mas incrivelmente você não tem problema nenhum em sugerir um absurdo desses.

- Você não entende. – ela secou os olhos com a manga do vestido.

_**You don't have to tell me**__**  
><strong>__**I know where you've been**__**  
><strong>__**Shinning once again**_

- Não entendo? – Zuko segurou a mão dela entre as suas – Aang é meu amigo, a pessoa que me salvou do meu próprio ímpeto destrutivo. Eu o respeito e me martirizo por ter me deixado levar pelos meus sentimentos em relação a você sabendo que vocês estavam juntos. Estou aqui, sentado ao seu lado, pensando num jeito de resguardá-la, caso queira voltar pra ele ao fim dos três meses, mesmo que para isso eu tenha que mentir para o meu amigo e vê-la indo embora. Acredite, você não é a única que tem vivido em um inferno particular nos últimos dias. – ela parou de chora, apertando a mão dele em resposta.

- O que eu posso dizer a ele? – ela perguntou perdida – Ele não vai acreditar em mim.

- Daremos a ele uma mentira que o palácio inteiro poderá confirmar. – Zuko disse quase otimista – Diremos que você ficará os próximos meses aqui como emissária da Tribo da Água do Sul, enquanto as negociações do tratado definitivo de paz com as Tribos da Água estão sendo finalizadas. Peça a ele pra voltar ao Pólo Sul e ajudar seu irmão e seu pai a reconstruir o que foi destruído em sua aldeia, até que o acordo esteja feito e possa voltar pra casa.

- E o que acontecesse se eu...Não puder voltar pra casa? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Então você será o próprio desfecho do acordo. A garantia final ao seu povo de que a Nação do Fogo jamais se virará contra as Tribos da Água. – ele respondeu – Tornará o tratado muito mais forte.

- Então, ficar aqui seria o ideal para o meu povo. – ela fechou os olhos – Você pensa em tudo mesmo, não é? Até numa maneira de me obrigar a encarar um possível casamento como algo ideal a um bem maior.

- Se isso a fará se sentir melhor, esteja à vontade para pensar assim. – ele disse se levantando – Estive pensando...Faz algum tempo que não vê sua terra natal. – ele comentou – Pensei que talvez gostasse de provar a comida de lá outra vez, então contratei um cozinheiro do Sul para atendê-la. Peça o que quiser e ele poderá preparar. Acredito que esta noite, teremos um último jantar antes de Aang e seu irmão voltarem para o Pólo Sul, seria sábio encorajá-los a não estenderem a visita à Nação do Fogo.

- Estará presente no jantar? – ela pareceu surpresa.

- Claro que sim. – Zuko disse encarando o lago ornamental uma última vez – A minha ausência levantaria suspeitas. Aliás, eu estou me responsabilizando pela sua segurança e bem estar. Aang tem que sair daqui com a certeza de que você estará em perfeita segurança e feliz em ajudar o seu povo.

- Vai me dizer o que devo usar também? – ela perguntou contrariada.

- É costume dos emissários usarem roupas da Nação do Fogo enquanto estão hospedados no palácio real. A última moda, alguma coisa em tons de vermelho, preto e dourado. – ele disse calmo, enquanto atirava uma pedrinha no lago provocando ondas na superfície.

- Posso usar o colar da minha mãe? – ela perguntou num tom acuado.

- É claro que pode. – ele disse encarando-a mais uma vez – Acho até que deve.

- Vai dar mais veracidade à mentira, não é? – ela concluiu, se levantando e encarando o lago, dobrando a água para causar suas próprias ondas.

- Acredite, ou não, Katara. Eu não sou um tirano e definitivamente não gosto do papel que estou fazendo, mas se há uma razão para tudo isso é amá-la pelo que é. – ele se virou para ela e levou a mão ao seu rosto acariciando-a – Nunca teve medo de me desafiar, foi a primeira pessoa a confiar em mim, estava ao meu lado no dia que Azula caiu e eu não estaria vivo se não fosse por você. Não quero que mude, só a quero ao meu lado, para me ajudar a manter o país que você me ajudou a conquistar. – ele segurou o entalhe e o avaliou com cuidado – Esse colar sempre esteve entre nós, não é? É parte de quem você é, só te dei o meu pingente porque é assim que os homens fazem nas Tribos da Água quando propõem casamento. Achei que seria mais apropriado.

- A tradição diz que você tem que esculpir o seu entalhe, não pedir a um artesão que o faça. – ela disse.

- E obrigar a Senhora do Fogo a usar a jóia mais horrível da história da Nação do Fogo? Eu não a exporia ao ridículo desse jeito. – ele disse rindo.

- Está muito confiante de que eu serei a Senhora do Fogo. – ela comentou.

_**Will you do**__**  
><strong>__**The thing you've always done**__**  
><strong>__**Tell me true**__**  
><strong>__**I think you know the one**__**  
><strong>__**One that makes me blurry**__**  
><strong>__**Colors start to run**__**  
><strong>__**Everytime I wonder**__**  
><strong>__**I go under**__**  
><strong>_

- Não pode culpar um homem por ter esperança. – ele respondeu – Só posso dizer que o mundo precisa de equilíbrio e eu também. Sol e Lua, Positivo e Negativo, Masculino e Feminino, Tui e La... – ele segurou a mão dela avaliando o contraste dos tons de pele – Água e Fogo. Não pode culpar um homem por desejar ter um pouco de paz, ou tentar escrever o próprio destino.

- Vai sempre tornar as coisas tão difíceis pra mim? – ela perguntou num fio de voz – Como posso distinguir certo e errado com você falando essas coisas?

- Só espero que se for pra errar, que eu seja o seu erro constante. – e aos poucos os lábios se tocaram com pesar e receio. Para ele era um conforto passageiro, para ela era um acréscimo às dúvidas e à confusão. Estava se tornando um erro recorrente.

Foi Zuko quem partiu o beijo ao sentir o gosto de sal das lágrimas dela sobre os lábios. Pensou por um momento qual seria a razão para o choro dela e não soube dizer se eram as dúvidas, ou o arrependimento. O único conforto era a certeza de que todas as vezes que a havia beijado, Katara correspondeu, mesmo que brevemente, com paixão.

Ele secou o rosto dela e com uma breve reverência ele a deixou sozinha no jardim enquanto as folhas secas caiam sobre o gramado do jardim. O inverno chegaria logo e haveria neve por alguns meses. Talvez a neve fizesse com que Katara sentisse que aquela era sua nova casa.

O restante do dia transcorreu normalmente e a única coisa da qual Zuko poderia reclamar era da ansiedade. No meio da tarde chegaram notícias de Ba Sing Se. Seu tio Iroh estava a caminho e isso era um grande alívio.

O sol estava se pondo quando Zuko pode avistar Appa cruzando o céu da capital a caminho do palácio. Ele respirou fundo e massageou as têmporas. Trocou de roupas para receber os convidados de honra.

Aang era o tipo de pessoa que parecia trazer sempre uma multidão consigo. Não importava onde estivesse, ele era capaz de encher o ambiente e Sokka não ficava muito atrás. Por um momento Zuko imaginou como seria pertencer à mesma família que o guerreiro da Tribo da Água. Seria no mínimo algo incomum, mas até então o Senhor do Fogo desconfiava que seu provável futuro cunhado não apreciaria a idéia.

O Avatar trouxe presentes e uma porção de histórias a respeito de como a tempestade quase havia destruído a vila que ainda estava fragilizada por causa da guerra. O caminho de Aang parecia sempre repleto de perigos e aventuras inacreditáveis, sem qualquer sinal de monotonia. O que ele podia pensar é que nem de longe a rotina de um Senhor do Fogo era tão emocionante e por isso se pegou pensando em qual opção Katara preferiria. A vida livre e aventureira, ou o rigor do protocolo real e as exigências políticas?

Estavam todos sentados saboreando chá, enquanto Sokka exibia seu novo facão e Momo tentava roubar um pedaço de fruta da mão de Aang, quando o Avatar finalmente perguntou pelo paradeiro de Katara.

- Ela se juntará a nós em breve. Deve estar se trocando neste momento. – Zuko respondeu – Sugeri a ela que escolhesse o cardápio desta noite, então imagino que teremos um jantar típico da Tribo da Água do Sul, se meus cozinheiros forem habilidosos o bastante.

- Acho que nem o melhor cozinheiro do mundo consegue deixar as ameixas do mar cozidas comestíveis. – Aang disse fazendo uma careta.

- O que são ameixas do mar? – Zuko perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha que lhe restou.

- A comida favorita do papai e provavelmente a coisa que o Aang mais odeia depois de suco de cebola com banana. – Sokka respondeu – Comida de casa. – ele suspirou.

- Nem por isso é boa. – Aang retrucou baixinho e Zuko teve que abafar o riso.

A conversa transcorreu tranqüila durante mais ou menos uma hora quando o mestre de cerimônias anunciou que o jantar estava servido na sala reservada à família real em ocasiões informais.

Era uma sala confortável, mas consideravelmente menor do que os ambientes destinados à grandes recepções de Estado. A comida já estava servida e por um instante Zuko quase se arrependeu da idéia de ter permitido que Katara planejasse o jantar, devido a total incapacidade dele identificar o que estava sendo servido.

Assim que se sentaram, Katara foi anunciada e adentrou a sala causando, no mínimo, uma pequena comoção.

Aang encarava a figura vestida com trajes de seda em tom de vermelho sangue, bordados a fios de ouro que traçavam o contorno de uma fênix. O cabelo parcialmente solto caindo como uma cascata negra contra o tecido. As unhas manicuradas também levavam o tom vermelho e, para compor melhor a imagem, ela usava jóias discretas e maquiagem leve.

Sokka a encarava confuso, enquanto Aang parecia bestificado. Zuko foi o único a se levantar para ajudá-la a caminhar até seu lugar à mesa. Tantas camadas de roupa dificultavam a movimentação e era dever de um bom cavalheiro ajudar uma dama a caminhar, sua mãe sempre insistiu em ensiná-lo estes detalhes da etiqueta.

Katara aceitou a ajuda só até Sokka se levantar de uma vez.

- O que aconteceu com você? – ele praticamente berrou de uma vez – Que diabos de roupa é essa? E essas jóias? ABDUSIRAM MINHA IRMÃ!

- Cala a boca, Sokka! – ela retrucou em seu tom habitual – São roupas novas que o Zuko me deu. O que há de errado em querer andar na moda, já que eu estou na Nação do Fogo?

- Nada...Eu acho. – Sokka disse se sentando novamente – É que por um momento eu achei que você estava treinando pra ser a Senhora do Fogo. Essas roupas não...Não parecem com você. – talvez o plano fosse muito mais falho do que Zuko imaginava.

_**The deeper the blues**__**  
><strong>__**The more I see black**__**  
><strong>__**Sweeter the brew the feeling starts coming back**__**  
><strong>__**All the deepest blues are black**__**  
><strong>__**How my mind is spinning**__**  
><strong>__**And my head is going numb**__**  
><strong>__**Right from the beginning**__**  
><strong>__**Our ending had begun**__**  
><strong>__**I can be your trouble**__**  
><strong>__**Shiver into you**__**  
><strong>__**Shaking like the thunder**__**  
><strong>__**Sinking under**__**  
><strong>_

- Eu gosto. – Aang disse num tom quase tímido – É imponente, diferente das coisas que você usa, mas...Você fica bonita de vermelho.

- Obrigada, Aang. – ela sorriu para ele sem graça, quase como uma virgem corada. Ao menos isso Zuko tinha certeza de que ela não era. Tinha que admitir que ela era uma mentirosa muito melhor do que ele podia imaginar.

Mais uma vez ele a ajudou a caminhar até seu lugar à mesa, o lugar de honra ao lado dele.

- Eu tenho que admitir que nesse curto tempo de governo, acho que essas roupas foram o meu melhor investimento. Nenhuma obra de arte do palácio poderia ser mais agradável aos olhos. – Zuko disse enquanto ela se sentava. Pelo canto dos olhos ele avaliou a expressão contrariada de Aang.

- Não precisa me bajular, Zuko. – ela disse tentando disfarçar o constrangimento.

- Só estou dizendo a verdade. Aposto como Aang concorda. – ele disse encarando o Avatar.

- Concordo plenamente.

- Espero que gostem do jantar que eu pedi pra prepararem. – ela disse falsamente entusiasmada – Eu senti tanta falta da comida de casa! É uma pena que Toph não esteja aqui.

- Há algum motivo para comemoração e eu não estou sabendo? – Sokka perguntou abruptamente, enquanto enchia o prato com um punhado de ameixas do mar cozidas – Isso aqui é um banquete!

- A vitória do Aang. A coroação do Zuko. O fim da guerra. – ela disse enquanto bebia um pouco de chá – Há muitas razões pra comemorar.

- É! – Sokka disse animado – E agora podemos comemorar também a nossa volta pra casa! Amanhã partimos e em alguns dias estaremos no Pólo Sul, não é de mais? – o sorriso morreu no rosto de Katara por uma fração de segundos.

- Achei que ficariam mais alguns dias. – ela disse.

- Nada. Já passamos muito tempo longe de casa, quanto mais rápido voltarmos, melhor. – Sokka disse convicto.

- Então eu espero que vocês dêem um abraço no papai por mim e mandem lembranças. – ela disse abaixando o copo de chá e escondendo as mãos de baixo da mesa.

- Como assim? – Sokka perguntou estridente.

- Achei que estivesse louca pra voltar pra casa, Katara! Que história é essa de mandar lembranças ao seu pai? Você vem com a gente! – Aang disse rapidamente.

- Aang, eu não vou poder ir. Pelo menos não agora. – ela disse calma.

- Então me dê um bom motivo pra isso! – o Avatar retrucou nervoso e foi a vez de Zuko interferir.

- A culpa é minha, Aang. – o Senhor do Fogo disse – Como sabe, estamos prestes a finalizar o tratado de paz e cooperação com as Tribos da Água. Por esta razão eu pedi à Katara que permanecesse aqui por mais alguns meses, só até o tratado ser finalizado. Ela é filha do chefe da Tribo da Água do Sul e influente na Tribo da Água do Norte, ela é a embaixadora ideal.

- Embaixadora? Eu sou o mais velho da família, essa posição devia ser minha! – Sokka disse.

- Sou mais diplomática que você, irmãozinho. – ela retrucou – Eu aceitei a proposta, então não há muito o que possa fazer.

- Podemos ficar aqui com você. – Aang se apressou em sugerir, visivelmente consternado. Katara acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Não, Aang. – ela disse num tom bem definitivo – Há muito trabalho a ser feito na Tribo e eu preciso que você e o Sokka voltem pra casa para poder ajudar o papai. Com você por lá, eu ficarei tranqüila para permanecer aqui enquanto for necessário. Zuko disse que não deve demorar muito. – ela estendeu a mão para segurar a de Aang em sinal de encorajamento, o que fez Zuko trincar os dentes – Três meses, quatro no máximo, e eu volto pra casa. É o melhor para as Tribos. Nós já nos separamos antes, não é o fim do mundo.

- Não é, mas... – Aang tentou argumentar, mas Katara não permitiu.

- É o certo a fazer, Aang. Eu só posso confiar em você e no Sokka pra reconstruir a Tribo e pra ajudar o papai por lá. Foram muitos anos de guerra e há muito o que fazer. – ela insistiu encarando o jovem Avatar com olhos quase suplicantes. Olhos mentirosos, era o que Zuko pensava. – Tem que fazer isso por mim, Aang.

- Por mim tudo bem. Acho que você tem razão. – Sokka respondeu – Assim podemos garantir melhorias significativas a longo prazo e eu imagino que muita gente precise ver com os próprios olhos os esforços da nova Nação do Fogo para manter a paz.

- Se você insiste, então eu vou com o Sokka. – Aang respondeu conformado – Já sabe onde vai ficar?

- Quanto a isso não há com o que se preocupar. – Zuko interveio – Eu insisto para que Katara permaneça como minha convidada de honra na corte. Este tratado é importante para todos nós, mas muita gente pode não ficar satisfeita com tantas mudanças repentinas. Aqui ela terá toda proteção dos dobradores de fogo imperiais e guardas altamente treinados.

- Nossa, é como se minha irmã tivesse se tornado uma princesa de uma hora pra outra. Gente importante! – Zuko se perguntou se por um acaso Sokka estava apenas brincando, ou se ele era realmente muito mais perspicaz e observador do que o Senhor do Fogo poderia imaginar.

Estranhamente, Aang perdeu o apetite e Sokka ficou muito mais silencioso do que de costume, razão pela qual Zuko chamou os músicos da corte para entreter o grupo com um breve recital enquanto terminavam o jantar.

Quando terminaram a refeição, Aang pediu um tempo a sós para conversar com Katara e Zuko sentiu toda tensão aflorar de uma só vez.

Não a queria perto dele. Não queria ter que se afastar para não ver a troca de carícias e promessas que ele próprio se encarregaria de destruir na primeira oportunidade. Não queria que ela tivesse ainda mais motivos para se arrepender e voltar atrás, mas ele estava roubando tudo que ambos haviam construído durante o ano que havia passado e uma parte de Zuko, aquela em que repousava sua honra e todo o seu senso de justiça, insistia em dizer que Aang e Katara tinham direito a alguns minutos, nem que fosse para por um ponto final em tudo aquilo.

Levou um tempo até que ele ouvisse os passos dela seguindo em direção a ala do harém. Não foi atrás dela. Não tinha a menor vocação para carrasco ou para apreciar o próprio sofrimento. Katara precisava de espaço, ao menos naquela noite. Um tempo para gritar sozinha, se arrepender, se revoltar e chorar sem que ninguém presenciasse aquilo.

_**The deeper the blues, the more I see black**__**  
><strong>__**The sweeter the bruise, the feeling starts coming back**__**  
><strong>__**All the deepest blues are black**__**  
><strong>__**When it comes closing in**__**  
><strong>__**Reject**__**  
><strong>__**Cause I gotta move**__**  
><strong>__**And the simple things get in the openings**__**  
><strong>__**Connect**__**  
><strong>__**Become something new**__**  
><strong>__**To remove**__**  
><strong>_ Quando o sol nascesse ele falaria com ela. Seria um novo dia e Aang estaria voando em direção ao Pólo Sul. Quando o sol nascesse, as coisas começariam a se ajeitar de uma forma menos turbulenta.

Aang também se retirou para um dos quartos preparados para hospedar os convidados mais importantes do reino. Nenhuma palavra foi desperdiçada e nenhuma faísca de suspeita foi acesa. Era melhor que o silêncio reinasse onde havia tantas mentiras.

Na manhã seguinte todos estavam de pé bem cedo. Aang e Sokka carregaram Appa com todos os suprimentos necessários, sendo observados de perto por Zuko e Katara. Quando tudo estava pronto, ela se despediu do irmão com um abraço apertado.

Aang se aproximou dela com passos inseguros e também recebeu um abraço apertado. Zuko pode ver os olhos vermelhos dela, tentando segurar as lágrimas de indecisão e parecer forte. Ela beijou a bochecha do garoto monge, mas esse foi o máximo de afeto demonstrado. Aang sorriu para ela sem graça e coçou a cabeça sem saber o que dizer.

- Então...Até longo. – ele disse – Vou estar esperando você na Tribo da Água e pode ficar tranqüila, eu vou dar o meu melhor pra ajudar Hakoda e Sokka na Tribo.

- Tenho certeza que vai. – ela disse forçando um sorriso – Vou sentir saudade.

- Eu também. – Aang admitiu.

- Façam uma boa viagem. – Zuko disse, tentando parecer o mais natural possível.

- Obrigado. Cuide bem dela enquanto estou longe. – Aang pediu.

- Eu vou. – Zuko se curvou numa reverencia respeitosa, que foi retribuída por Aang.

Aang se ergueu e num salto acrobático subiu em cima do enorme bisão voador. Um último aceno e logo Appa levantou vôo, seguido de perto por Momo. Não demorou muito até que tivessem desaparecido completamente no horizonte rubro da Nação do Fogo.

Katara estava silenciosa e de cabeça baixa. Sabia que ela estava chorando pelo que devia ser a milésima vez em uma semana. Às vezes se perguntava se todo choro era por causa do remorso, ou porque a idéia de ficar atada ao Senhor do Fogo para o resto da vida era simplesmente insuportável.

- Satisfeito agora? – ela perguntou com voz embargada.

- Não exatamente. – ele respondeu sincero – Era pra você se sentir aliviada. Pelo menos vai poder voltar pra ele se nada der errado nos próximos meses, isso se sua consciência permitir.

- Aang pode ser desligado, mas sente que tem algo errado aqui. Ele pediu para que eu tomasse cuidado e principalmente prestasse atenção em você. – ela disse levando as mãos ao rosto.

- Ele não tem provas. – Zuko disse – E eu não entendo a razão de tantas discussões e lágrimas quando você não reclamou enquanto estava na cama comigo. Sentimento de culpa e a sensação de deslealdade eu entendo, mas o que não dá pra avaliar é até que ponto é só isso e até que ponto você gosta do Aang. Também não posso ter certeza de que você gostou do nosso momento juntos, ou se estava mentindo pra mim assim como mentiu pra ele durante todo o jantar.

Depois disso Zuko voltou para dentro dos salões do palácio enquanto Katara foi levada de volta à sua ala, aonde ela permaneceria os próximos três meses, salvo decisão contrária do Senhor do Fogo. O tempo começou a correr...Três meses.

_**The deeper the blues, the more I see black**__**  
><strong>__**The sweeter the bruise, the feeling starts coming back**__**  
><strong>__**All the deepest blues are black**_

_**Nota da Autora: ! Que capítulo monstro! Teve bafão de tudo que é modelo e pra todos os gostos! E como a Katara tá bandida! E agora resta saber o que acontecerá nestes três meses. Façam suas apostas, pq no próximo capítulo teremos uma visita especial do tio Iroh, regada à muita chá e conselhos que o Zuko levará uma vida pra decifrar. Música do capítulo é The Deepest Blues Are Black, do Foo Fighter (pq só Deus sabe pq eu decidi ouvir essa banda hj. Eu nem sou chegada nela).**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee.  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chá no Jardim**_

Nunca havia percebido como era difícil ser o Senhor do Fogo, mas agora que a guerra havia acabado muita coisa precisava ser corrigida. Os gastos do Estado para manter o exército eram exorbitantes e agora era necessário pensar em medidas para repor os cofres públicos.

Zuko era obrigado a passar horas a fio em reuniões intermináveis com ministros para procurar um meio de driblar os gastos. Cortes de despesas e outras medidas seriam adotadas em breve, mas a grande chance de aumentar a receita do Estado estava no comércio com as outras Nações.

Ao menos as colheitas dos últimos anos havia sido generosa e o sistema de armazenamento de alimentos estava bem abastecido, o suficiente para prover o mínimo para famílias que haviam perdido a vida na guerra, deixando para trás apenas mulheres, crianças e idosos.

Eram muitos detalhes, muitas coisas a serem feitas para manter a ordem no país e ele já sentia que talvez alguém com mais experiência fosse mais indicado para lidar com aquela responsabilidade. Uma parte dele sabia que o certo teria sido que seu tio assumisse a coroa, mas Iroh não tinha qualquer intenção de trocar sua loja de chá pelo farto de gerir um país inteiro.

O fato de Iroh não querer o trono, não queria dizer que ele jamais se envolveria nos assuntos do país. Zuko tinha uma proposta em mente e tudo o que podia fazer era esperar pela aceitação do tio. O velho general trocaria a armadura e os bules de chá pelos trajes de conselheiro real, ou ao menos era o que Zuko esperava que ele fizesse.

Além deste detalhe, havia outra coisa que o incomodava e talvez os conselhos do tio pudessem ajudá-lo de algum modo. Entretanto, no que dizia respeito ao problema com Katara, Zuko tinha a impressão de que seu tio não veria com bons olhos a decisão do sobrinho. Em todo caso, teria de esperar pela chegada de Iroh.

Seu tio chegou numa particularmente fria, mais ou menos uma semana após a partida de Aang. Estavam no fim do outono e a temperatura já começava a mudar. Iroh estava satisfeito com a idéia, já que uma xícara de chá num dia frio era ainda melhor do que uma xícara de chá num dia quente, e ver o sobrinho coroado já era uma razão para que o velho ficasse extremamente satisfeito.

Ele reverenciou o sobrinho antes de quebrar o protocolo e abraçar o garoto que ele havia criado para ser um homem de honra, com um destino nobre a cumprir. Se Zuko havia cometido grandes erros nessa vida, não era por falta de conselhos e boas orientações do tio.

- Obrigado por ter vindo, tio. – Zuko abraçou o tio com satisfação e o que recebeu foi a risada grave e jovial de Iroh.

- É uma honra receber uma convocação do Senhor do Fogo em pessoa. – Iroh respondeu – Mas é uma verdadeira satisfação atender ao pedido de um sobrinho querido. Em sua mensagem, você parecia um tanto ansioso. Naturalmente deduzi que talvez precisasse de ajuda por aqui. E então, já está arrependido de ter voltado pro seu lugar de direito?

- Não arrependido, mas admito que precisarei de mais do que apenas boa vontade para conseguir fazer um bom trabalho e não faço idéia de como começar. – Zuko falou sentindo-se exausto só de pensar.

- E como este velho tio pode ajudar seu real sobrinho? – Iroh perguntou enquanto ambos se sentavam para conversar melhor.

- Para começar, poderia aceitar meu pedido e se tornar meu conselheiro. – Zuko disse sorrindo – O senhor ocupou o posto por tanto tempo e eu não consigo pensar em ninguém mais indicado para a posição, nem mais confiável. Existem assuntos que eu não posso simplesmente delegar aos meus ministros e funcionários superiores sem uma análise crítica, e outros que são delicados de mais para serem levados ao Conselho, justamente por se tratarem de assuntos particulares.

- Um monarca não tem assuntos particulares. Sua própria vida não lhe pertence, mas sim ao país. – Iroh disse sério.

- Exato. O que não quer dizer que o Conselho tem poder de intervir em minha vida particular. Mesmo assim, daria a eles um pouco de paz de espírito se eu tivesse um conselheiro para tais assuntos. – Zuko disse sério.

- Não sei porque, mas tenho a impressão que você já está passando por estas situações que você define como "assuntos particulares". – Iroh concluiu – O que está acontecendo, sobrinho?

- Quando Mai rompeu o noivado e se casou com outro, os ministros insistem que eu devo procurar outra pretendente adequada ao posto de Senhora do Fogo, já que a necessidade de um herdeiro é assunto de prioridade máxima. – ele disse sério – A questão, tio, é que Mai não rompeu o noivado por nenhum outro motivo se não a descoberta de que meu interesse se encontrava em outra pessoa.

- Você estava tendo um caso com outra garota? – Iroh se apressou em perguntar.

- Não. Nada aconteceu enquanto eu e Mai estávamos comprometidos. – Zuko se defendeu.

- Mas aconteceu depois. – Iroh concluiu.

- Sim. – Zuko admitiu abaixando a cabeça – Não haveria qualquer obstáculo se ela não fosse comprometida com um amigo que tenho em alta estima. Não há qualquer motivo de orgulho em minhas atitudes, ainda que em parte eu tenho atingido o meu objetivo, mas asseguro ao senhor que eu não teria feito nada, se ela não tivesse me levado a crer que não estava segura quanto ao rumo de seu relacionamento. Em momento algum ela me pediu para parar e eu me deixei levar pelo momento.

- E agora está se martirizando pelo o que aconteceu. – Iroh deduziu – Tenho a impressão de que isso não é tudo.

- Não é. – Zuko concordou – Tive receio de que uma noite pudesse ter conseqüências mais graves. Eu não podia correr o risco de vê-la partir, sabendo que havia a possibilidade dela ter concebido um filho meu. Seria um herdeiro em potencial e mães solteiras raramente são tratadas com gentileza. Não podia virar as costas a isso, não sou um irresponsável, mas para protegê-la acabei me colocando numa situação ainda mais delicada. Um acordo. Ela permaneceria no palácio por três meses e caso a suspeita não se confirmasse, ela estaria livre para partir ao final do prazo. Eu a afastei da família, dos amigos e principalmente da pessoa com quem ela estava comprometida. Minhas atitudes acabaram por colocar amizades valiosas em risco e tudo isso pode ter sido em vão, caso ela decida voltar pra casa. Eu não sei mais o que fazer, tio!

- Ela o induziu a crer que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos e por isso você se permitiu aproveitar a oportunidade. Foi muito sensato tentar protegê-la, mesmo que os meios não sejam os mais ortodoxos. Zuko, você agora é o Senhor do Fogo e como tal possui deveres com seu país que vão muito além das questões meramente administrativas. Se há a possibilidade dela estar grávida, então a medida de mantê-la aqui foi muito sábia.

- Mesmo que eu tenha arriscado uma amizade importante, ou que tenha arruinado minhas chances com ela? – Zuko questionou ansioso – Ela não liga para a minha posição e depois do que aconteceu, tudo me leva a crer que ela está arrependida e agora eu sou apenas um vilão cruel que a mantém presa num palácio por razões mesquinhas! Se as preces dela forem atendidas eu não terei nada ao final desta história.

- Então aproveite o tempo que tem e faça-a perceber que você é mais do que um rapaz qualquer. Zuko, você é um jovem bonito, um guerreiro implacável, um homem de palavra, honra e bom coração, e mais do que isso é o Senhor do Fogo. Qualquer mulher em sã consciência se jogaria em seus braços na primeira oportunidade. – Iroh disse convicto – Ela pode estar perdida agora, mas na escuridão é o fogo quem mostra o caminho. Seja o próprio fogo e conduza-a ao caminho certo, garoto. Agora me diga quem é a sortuda que o conquistou!

- Katara, a filha de Hakoda, Chefe da Tribo da Água do Sul. A garota do Avatar. – Zuko admitiu e por um instante nem mesmo Iroh teve coragem de se manifestar.

- Confesso que eu havia reparado algo entranho entre você, mas esperava que estivesse errado. – Iroh deu um tampinha nas costas do sobrinho – Definitivamente, você nunca gostou de coisas fáceis. Minha esposa, que esteja em paz, também não era a mulher mais fácil de mundo, nem por isso as coisas deram errado pra mim. Eu sonhava com o dia em que meu filho se casaria, infelizmente ele não viveu o bastante para me dar essa felicidade. Agora você me trás a esperança de viver essa alegria. Pode escrever minhas palavras, eu vou estar aqui quando você coroar a sua Senhora do Fogo e apresentar seu herdeiro ao povo. Tudo vai dar certo, meu filho. Pode ter certeza disso.

Zuko entendia que seu tio estava perfeitamente ciente dos problemas que o envolvimento com Katara poderia trazer, mas naquele momento ele não o repreenderia, ou tentaria colocar algum juízo na cabeça do sobrinho. Iroh estava ali para ajudar e era isso o que o Dragão do Oeste faria.

- Se me permite, eu gostaria de ter uma pequena audiência com a jovem. É certo que o mais velho da família avalie as noivas em potencial.

- Bem, eu duvido que Katara vá se sentir satisfeita com a visita, mas o senhor tem a minha permissão. Imagino que aturar a conversa de damas de companhia por muito tempo seja algo entediante para alguém como ela. – Zuko disse se levantando – Descanse o quanto quiser e depois vá até ela. Acho que Katara pode ser uma companhia melhor para saborear uma xícara de chá do que eu. Se me der licença, eu preciso ir agora.

- Você não a visita ao longo do dia, sobrinho? – Iroh perguntou, levantando-se também.

- Normalmente jantamos juntos, quando não tenho de receber ninguém, ou comparecer a algum evento. Estive pensando em poetas e músicos para nos entreter nestes jantares. Talvez ajude a diminuir a tensão. – Zuko comentou.

- Você aprendeu algo com seu velho tio afinal. – Iroh disse rindo – Música é sempre uma boa idéia. Se me der licença, eu não posso me apresentar diante de uma bela moça fedendo a suor e poeira da estrada. – Zuko concedeu a permissão para que o tio se retirasse para tomar um banho e descansar, enquanto ele próprio tinha alguns documentos a analisar.

Iroh não pode deixar de sentir pena do sobrinho, mas aquela situação acabou fazendo com que o velho general se lembrasse da mãe do rapaz. Ursa nunca quis um casamento com Ozai e ela estava certa na época. Aquela não foi uma união feliz e a única coisa positiva daquele casamento foi o próprio Zuko.

Não era fácil ser o Senhor do Fogo quando o garoto nem mesmo teve tempo de aproveitar o lado bom da juventude. Se Zuko fosse um rapaz qualquer, teria a chance de se apaixonar e cometer quantos erros precisasse, mas como Senhor do Fogo seu julgamento devia ser perfeito e seus amores eram assunto de Estado.

Se ele bem conhecia o sobrinho, Zuko não devia ter uma boa noite de sono desde o dia em que se deitou com a garota. Seu senso de dever e honra não permitiria, por mais que uma parte dele desejasse fervorosamente se valer de arbitrariedade egoísta para manter a garota na Nação do Fogo.

O velho general se preparou para sua pequena audiência com a garota, sem saber exatamente o que esperar, ou o que dizer a ela. Pelo que se lembrava, a jovem da Tribo da Água era a mais resistente à idéia de receber Zuko no grupo, antes de Ozai ser derrotado, e não foram raros os confrontos entre ela e o sobrinho até que por fim Zuko acabou provando seu valor. Obviamente, aquilo já não devia ter a menor importância agora.

Ela havia perdido a mãe num ataque da Marinha do Fogo e o pai foi afastado de casa pela guerra. Ela lutou contra Azula, foi atacada sucessivas vezes por Zuko. Iroh tinha que admitir que com um histórico desses, Katara tinha todo direito de preferir se casar com um babuíno dançante a ser a nova Senhora do Fogo.

Ele adentrou a ala do harém, sendo saudado pelos guardas da entrada. Seguiu pelos corredores ricamente ornamentados que no passado eram tão familiares a ele. A última vez que esteve ali, sua esposa ainda era viva e seu filho não passava de um bebê que estava aprendendo a andar.

Katara estava sentada diante de uma pequena mesa de chá, rodeada por damas de companhia que nem mesmo lhe dirigiam a palavra. Ela parecia um pouco ansiosa enquanto servia o chá, dispensando a ajuda das damas para isso. Chá era algo sagrado de mais para ser desperdiçado e na opinião de Iroh, era a bebida ideal para se dividir com uma boa companhia.

Ele colocou seu melhor sorriso enquanto se aproximava, fazendo com que todas as damas se curvassem em reverência e Katara deixasse o bule de chá de lado.

- Por favor, não pare o que estava fazendo. É quase um pecado desperdiçar uma boa xícara de chá só porque um velho resolveu visitá-la numa hora inconveniente. – Iroh disse fazendo uma breve reverência – É uma grande satisfação revê-la.

- O prazer é meu, general Iroh. – ela disse se levantando para recebê-lo – Que agradável surpresa recebê-lo aqui. Pensei que ainda estivesse em Ba Sing Se.

- Não pude ignorar o chamado de meu sobrinho. – Iroh disse rapidamente – O Senhor do Fogo me honrou com um convite irrecusável para integrar seu conselho particular.

- Nada mais justo. – ela disse num tom fraco – Por favor, sente-se. Sei que o senhor é um grande apreciador de chá e uma das minhas damas teve a bondade de me apresentar este. Disseram que é muito raro, infelizmente eu não sei o nome.

- Aparentemente, meu fraco por chás já foi descoberto. – ele disse aceitando o convite – É como eu sempre digo, uma xícara de chá é sempre aprimorada quando estamos na companhia de uma bela mulher. – Katara se sentou também e pediu para que outra xícara fosse trazida – Vejo que está se adaptando bem à vida no palácio.

- É uma virtude da água, não é? A flexibilidade e a adaptação. – ela respondeu enquanto o servia – Já que não tenho outra opção se não aguardar, então tenho de me adaptar ao ambiente.

- Uma atitude sábia, mas preocupante. – ele disse de forma sóbria – Não lhe agrada a possibilidade de vir a se tornar a próxima Senhora do Fogo?

- Não nestas condições. – ela respondeu enquanto uma das damas servia o chá ao general – Reclusa no palácio, afastada dos meus amigos e da minha família e refém deste terror psicológico que vai durar três meses. – ela respondeu – Um deslize e eu me vejo presa nesta armadilha.

- Acredita que meu sobrinho premeditou tudo isso? – Iroh perguntou enquanto levava a xícara aos lábios.

- Isso iria contra muitas das atitudes dele no passado, mas confesso que não sei. Ao mesmo tempo em que acredito que ele seja uma boa pessoa, também não posso ignorar que nesta família ninguém está acostumado a ser contrariado. – o aroma peculiar do chá fez com que Iroh não o tocasse, colocando a xícara de lado – Há algum problema?

- Este chá é uma escolha bem peculiar. Não o recomendaria a alguém, o sabor é terrivelmente amargo, minha querida. – ele disse encarando brevemente as damas de companhia – Seja lá quem preparou isso, só pode ter se confundido. Por favor, recolham esta bebida e nos preparem um bom chá de jasmim. É algo muito mais apropriado para a ocasião.

Katara não se manifestou quanto à ordem dele às damas, limitando-se a deixar a xícara sobre a mesa, imitando o general. As damas retiraram o jogo de chá rapidamente e deixaram o general e a garota a sós.

- Quanto ao que disse... – Iroh voltou ao assunto – Não posso dizer que não tenha motivos para desconfiar de nossas atitudes, mas...Talvez permanecer aqui seja a decisão mais sábia a se tomar.

- E quanto à Aang? – ela perguntou num fio de voz.

- Se eu conheço o garoto Avatar, ele saberá lidar com a situação. Ele não é uma má pessoa. Tem seus momentos explosivos como qualquer um na sua idade, mas sua mente está voltada para o bem maior. Se ele acreditar que é o seu desejo permanecer aqui, então ele respeitará a decisão. – Iroh disse calmo – A questão é...O que a menina deseja fazer? Duvido que Zuko conseguisse forçá-la a fazer qualquer coisa, ainda que fosse esta a vontade dele. Por que o aceitou naquele momento e porque o recusa agora?

- Eu não sei dizer ao certo. – ela respondeu num tom baixo – Eu me sentia num beco sem saída. Aang tinha grandes expectativas para nós, mas eu não tinha certeza se aquilo era o que eu queria. Teria sido fácil se eu nunca tivesse saído de casa, as escolhas seriam restritas à seguir o curso natural das coisas. Então Zuko apareceu, diametralmente oposto a tudo o que eu devia querer. Na época ele era o príncipe banido da Nação do Fogo, o inimigo que se arrependeu de suas falhas. Ele não tinha qualquer obrigação para comigo, mas me ajudou a encontrar o assassino da minha mãe, ajudou a resgatar o meu pai...Tão cheio de dores e mistérios, tão bonito de uma forma distorcida e quase feroz. – ela fechou os olhos – Eu tentei ignorar a forma como ele mexia comigo e consegui por algum tempo, até a noite em que Aang viajou com meu irmão até a aldeia vizinha. Enquanto tudo poderia ser apenas uma atração física da minha parte, era fácil ignorar, mas ele contou o que sentia, suas intenções. Parecia tudo tremendamente certo naquele instante. Eu não pensei no que estava fazendo, nas conseqüências, em nada. Mas agora estou acordada e tenho que pensar em tudo isso. Em como meu deslize pode afetar a vida de várias pessoas.

As damas trouxeram o chá de jasmim e serviram aos dois, sendo dispensadas por Katara em seguida. Ela bebeu o chá quase mecanicamente.

- Você e meu sobrinho têm muito mais em comum do que eu imaginava. – ele disse calmamente – O senso de responsabilidade e lealdade inquebrável. Minha querida, o destino muitas vezes se apresenta de forma tortuosa, por meio de escolhas difíceis e alguns erros.

- Zuko diria que cada um escreve seu próprio destino. – ela respondeu apática.

- E ele está certo. – Iroh retrucou – Mas nem sempre temos consciência daquilo que escrevemos. Como poetas, somos movidos por inspirações distintas, nem todas elas são claras num primeiro momento.

- Tudo o que está me dizendo é que eu tomei uma decisão. Que eu queria tudo isso. – ela disse analítica e fria – Que tenho de pagar o preço e ficar aqui.

- Só estou tentando dizer que estes três meses podem ser de grande esclarecimento para você. Um tempo para pensar naquilo o que realmente quer. – Iroh retrucou – E talvez, se permitir que meu sobrinho se aproxime e faça parte da sua vida, pode acabar descobrindo que o que aconteceu não foi um erro, ou uma brincadeira cruel do destino. Este lugar me trás boas lembranças. – ele sorriu para ela – Minha esposa e meu filho brincavam neste mesmo jardim há muito tempo atrás. Ver este lugar habitado outra vez me faz ter esperança de que um dia estes jardins sejam preenchidos pelo som das risadas outra vez. Obrigado pelo chá, estava delicioso.

Iroh se levantou e fez uma breve reverência antes de deixar a presença de Katara. Saiu dos jardins, passando antes na cozinha que servia ao harém. O pequeno saco de seda cheio de folhas secas não havia sido escondido, para a sorte dele.

Zuko não ficaria satisfeito com aquilo e agora ele tinha certeza de que a menina era muito mais perigosa do que poderia imaginar. Folhas de um chá peculiar, conhecido como Dragão da Lua e tinha várias propriedades diferentes. Comumente usado como um abortivo natural.

Aquilo era muito sério...

_**Nota da Autora: OK, sem grandes momentos de Zuko e Katara neste capítulo e também nada de música. Assim...Eu não podia escrever nada com esse casal e esquecer de uma seção de chás e conselhos com o tio Iroh, neh? Então cá está, mas eu não vivo sem um bom barraco numa fic. Então, se segurem nas cadeiras porque Zuko vai saber do chazinho poderoso que entrou dentro do harém misteriosamente e eu tenho a leve impressão de que as coisa vão ficar tensas. Sabe...Eu amo comentários. Sejam legais e cliquem no botão verde ali em baixo e deixem um recadinho pra mim (carência crônica).**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Equilíbrio Instável**_

_**I want something  
>That's purer than the water<br>Like we were**_

_**It's not there now  
>Ineloquence and anger<br>Are all we have**_

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando processar a informação e manter a ira sob controle, mas aquilo era quase impossível.

Sabia que a situação desagradava Katara profundamente e ele ainda se lembrava de quando ela havia sugerido uma forma prática de lidar com o possível problema, mas até então Zuko não acreditava que ela teria coragem de arriscar.

Aquilo era alta traição. Ele a havia alertado para os riscos de uma manobra como aquela. Acreditou que um aviso seria o bastante para que ela entendesse que aquilo não era uma opção a ser cogitada e que o melhor jeito de lidar com a situação era esperar o decurso dos três meses, mas aparentemente ela era teimosa de mais para dar ouvidos ao que o Senhor do Fogo dizia, ou no mínimo tinha tendências suicidas.

Seu tio o encarava, preparado para deter o sobrinho, caso Zuko se descontrolasse além da conta. Não fosse por Iroh, só os deuses poderiam dizer o que teria acontecido e, mesmo assim, Zuko não tinha certeza se Katara havia conseguido ou não beber o chá de Dragão da Lua. E se ela tivesse, há quanto tempo ela vinha fazendo o uso da substância?

Outra questão delicada era saber como ela teve acesso àquilo. Zuko suspeitava que as folhas chegaram a ala do harém através de uma das damas de companhia de Katara. Restava saber se a dama em questão havia levado o chá por livre e espontânea vontade, ou a pedido de sua senhora. No caso da primeira opção, a mulher em questão responderia sozinha pelo crime de alta traição, enquanto Katara seria inocentada. Entretanto, a segunda opção era a que Zuko mais temia.

O saquinho de seda cheio se consumiu numa chama única, estralando à medida que as folhas que continha viravam pó na palma da mão do Senhor do Fogo.

- Eu peço para que não tente resolver isso agora. – Iroh implorou ao sobrinho – Está nervoso e a raiva é sempre uma péssima conselheira.

- E qual outra opção eu tenho, tio? – Zuko disse se levantando do trono de uma vez – Não há como ter certeza se neste exato momento mais deste chá está sendo servido a ela. Quem está levando isso até o harém, quem conseguiu e por que? E principalmente, se Katara tinha ou não conhecimento do que estava prestes a fazer!

- Acredita que ela teria coragem? – Iroh perguntou – Ela conviveu tanto tempo com o Avatar que eu tenho minhas dúvidas se ela teria coragem de fazer algo assim. Bem ou mal, seria uma agressão não só ao corpo dela, mas também um desrespeito a outra vida.

- Eu não sei, tio. – Zuko disse enquanto andava de um lado para o outro como uma fera enjaulada – Aparentemente eu não sei nada do que se passa na cabeça daquela louca! Ela passou de todos os limites! Isso é traição contra mim e contra a Nação do Fogo!

- Essas são palavras perigosas para serem ditas em voz alta. – Iroh o advertiu.

- Ela devia ter pensado nisso antes de se valer de algo tão baixo pra se livrar de mim! – Zuko rosnou, fazendo as chamas que rodeavam o trono atrás re si se erguerem por mais de um metro.

- Você ainda não sabe se ela tinha ciência do que estava fazendo. – o general insistiu.

- Não posso provar, caso ela fosse levada a julgamento, mas ela sugeriu...Em uma de nossas conversas ela chegou a sugerir uma "solução prática" para o problema. Eu a avisei, disse que apenas a sugestão poderia ser considerada como alta traição, mas acho que Katara preferiu me ignorar. – ele fechou os olhos com força – É como se a cada hora que passa eu estivesse perdendo mais e mais o controle.

- Se isso for verdade, o que pretende fazer? – Iroh perguntou consternado.

- Eu tentei ser flexível com o acordo. Disse que ela poderia voltar pra casa se minhas suspeitas estivessem erradas e ela tentou trapacear! – Zuko disse firme – Tentei ser compreensivo, tentei agradá-la e é isso o que recebo em troca. Uma palavra positiva de Hakoda, e eu ignoro todas as minhas promessas a ela. Katara não terá chance de escolha em relação a isso! – os olhos dourados agora estavam vermelhos – Se a idéia de permanecer aqui como minha esposa parece tão repulsiva, ela terá que agüentar isso como forma de punição.

- Ouça o que está dizendo, Zuko! – Iroh o repreendeu firmemente – A moça está desesperada! Quer que ela o ame, ou o tema a ponto de preferir cortar os próprios pulsos?

- A esta altura eu começo a achar que meu pai tinha razão ao dizer que eu sou um fraco. – ele disse cerrando os punhos – Eu não nasci para ter amor, tio. Eu perdi todas as chances de conseguir isso, não importa quanto poder eu tenha, ou quanta riqueza.

- Não diga bobagem. – disse o tio – Você foi muito amado nesta vida. Por mim, pela sua mãe, pelos seus amigos...

- Eu duvido que meus amigos continuarão me amando quando a notícia do que aconteceu vazar. Minha mãe permanece desaparecida e eu já não tenho tanta esperança de reencontrá-la. O senhor é a única coisa que me resta. O único conselho sincero que eu terei na vida e eu fico pensando quanto tempo ainda me resta. – Zuko disse – Se eu fosse como meu pai, Katara jamais teria ousado tentar.

- Se fosse como seu pai, ela o odiaria para sempre. Beberia veneno, cortaria os pulsos, se atiraria nas chamas, ou se jogaria do alto de uma torre. – Iroh insistiu – Não ache que a resposta está no caminho que meu irmão escolheu. Veja onde Ozai está hoje e o que sua maldade lhe trouxe. – Zuko tocou a queimadura com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto fechava os olhos, sentindo a sensibilidade alterada da pele queimada.

- Uma maldição. – Zuko sussurrou – Isso tudo até parece uma maldição lançada por ele.

- Não deixe a raiva turvar seu discernimento, ou macular a sua honra. – Iroh suplicou.

- Eu perdi discernimento e honra na noite em que me deitei com ela. – ele disse dando as costas ao tio e deixando a sala do trono.

_**Like Saturn's rings  
>An icy loop around me<br>Too hard to hold**_

_**Lash out first  
>At all the things we don't like<br>Or understand**_

Sua raiva o levaria a cometer verdadeiras atrocidades se permitisse que ela saísse do controle. Se fosse qualquer outro, sem o mínimo de preocupação com o que poderia acontecer com as pessoas dentro do palácio, Zuko sairia queimando tudo o que visse pela frente, tamanha sua fúria.

Uma coisa era certa. Katara não poderia escapar impune, tão pouco poderia escapar o responsável por entregar as ervas a ela.

Qualquer um que caminhasse pelos corredores do palácio veria estampada a ira no rosto dele. Para muitos o temperamento explosivo de Ozai e Azula ainda era lembrado com grande temor e não eram raros aqueles que carregavam marcas de queimaduras como forma de punição. O próprio Zuko carregava a sua, mas isso não impedia os servos de se afastarem dele ao ver no rosto do filho a mesma cólera que um dia marcou o rosto do pai.

Os guardas recuaram imediatamente ao vê-lo entrando no harém e Zuko não fez questão alguma de ser silencioso ao pisar nos domínios de Katara. Queria que ela o ouvisse chegando, que sentisse o coração acelerar e que tivesse medo de tudo o que ele poderia fazer. Ao menos uma vez ele conseguiria arrancar dela outra reação que não indiferença.

Quando a última porta foi aberta num estrondo, ele ouviu o grito das mulheres assustadas. As damas de companhia correram para trás da figura quase divina que se erguia alta e confiante, vestindo o vermelho, o negro e o dourado da Nação do Fogo, como se fosse a própria chama.

Katara abriu os braços como se tentasse esconder todas aquelas mulheres atrás de si. Em momento algum ela desviou o olhar, ou demonstrou temor diante dele. Sua expressão era firme e convicta. Zuko podia até mesmo prever o que ela faria. Ela assumiria a culpa, como a garota boa e leal que acompanhou o Avatar em sua jornada e se recusou a ter sua vingança contra o assassino da própria mãe.

- Que bom encontrá-las todas reunidas. – ele disse venenoso – Assim meu trabalho se torna muito mais fácil. – ele podia ouvir os soluços de algumas – Alguma de vocês pretende confessar, ou eu vou ter que interrogá-las uma a uma? Acreditem quando eu digo que a segunda opção não será nem um pouco agradável! – ele disse lançando grandes labaredas sobre a copa de uma das árvores do jardim, transformando-a numa grande tocha.

- Pare de gritar e agir como uma criança mimada. Está assustando elas. – Katara retrucou, dobrando a água do lago ornamental para apagar o fogo lançado contra a árvore – Se precisa gritar com alguém para se sentir satisfeito, então grite comigo.

- Acha que vai conseguir protegê-las pra sempre? – ele desafiou – Você e elas sabem muito bem o que aquelas folhas de chá significam. Qualquer mulher que ocupe um dos aposentos reais nesta ala está proibida de beber aquilo. Cada uma delas foi avisada disso no momento em que foram chamadas ao palácio e eu me lembro de ter avisado você pessoalmente.

- Eu pedi pelas ervas, eu o desafiei. Se alguém deve ser punido, então esteja à vontade para descontar em mim a sua raiva, mas deixe-as em paz. – Katara retrucou firme.

- Já esperava essa atitude vinda de você e pode ter certeza de que vai receber sua punição, mas se eu não souber neste exato momento quem trouxe as ervas, então todas as suas damas sofrerão as conseqüências pela sua atitude impensada!

- Está sendo irracional. – Katara respondeu – Não há porque fazer uma coisa dessas. Todas elas são nobres de alto nascimento. Seus pais são ministros, conselheiros, generais e até mesmo parentes seus.

- Nada disso muda o que uma delas fez. Seja quem for, cometeu um crime e deve pagar por isso! – ele insistiu.

- Fui eu quem cometeu o crime aqui, não elas. Se é que a mera intenção basta para configurar o crime de alta traição, como você diz. – ela afirmou – Eu nem mesmo senti o gosto do chá.

- Não muda nada. – ele insistiu.

- Muda tudo. – ela revidou – Torna toda sua demonstração da raiva ainda mais desnecessária e infantil.

Zuko caminhou até ela a passos firmes, enquanto as damas soluçavam desesperadas. Ele levou a mão até o pescoço de Katara e com um único puxão arrancou o colar da Tribo da Água.

_**And it's beginning to get to me  
>That I know more of the stars and sea<br>Than I do of what's in your head  
>Barely touching in our cold bed<strong>_

_**Are you beginning to get get my point  
>They're always fighting with aching joints<br>It's doing nothing but tire us out  
>No one knows what this fight's about<strong>_

Os olhos dela se arregalaram em resposta e Katara se atirou contra ele, tentando recuperar a jóia até Zuko conseguir segurá-la pelos pulsos.

- Nunca mais vai usar isso. – ele disse raivoso – Como insiste em dizer que estou sendo infantil e que nem mesmo chegou a beber o chá, então a sua punição será esta. Ver o colar da sua mãe reduzido a pó.

- Não... – ela disse quase numa súplica, encarando-o diretamente nos olhos – Por favor, Zuko. Você sabe o quanto isso é importante pra mim.

- Devia ter pensado nisso antes. – ele disse irredutível enquanto a chama brotava de seus dedos, consumindo o colar aos poucos.

- NÃO! – ela gritou. Nem mesmo sua dobra de água poderia salvar o colar a tempo. A tira de couro macio e o pingente entalhado se transformaram em carvão diante dela e Katara caiu de joelhos no chão, chorando.

- Quanto às suas damas, todas serão dispensadas e substituídas por novas, a menos que alguém tenha o bom senso de confessar, ou dizer quem trouxe as ervas. – ele insistiu. Uma das meninas se adiantou e se ajoelhou diante dele.

- Senhor... – ela disse – As ervas foram mandadas para a senhora por uma dama que me abordou no mercado, quando fui buscar doces que a senhora me pediu. A dama disse que era amiga de minha senhora e que a pedido desta havia conseguido um bom chá calmante.

- Sabe dizer quem era esta dama? – Zuko perguntou incisivo.

- Lady Mai, meu senhor. – a garota disse – Como ela era uma dama importante e amiga de sua família, imaginei que ela estivesse falando a verdade e obedeci.

- Muito bem. – ele disse sentindo a raiva se extinguir como uma chama de vela no meio da chuva – As damas permanecem e por sua confissão e por não saber do que se tratava, pode ficar também.

- Obrigada, meu senhor. – a dama agradeceu.

- E quanto a mim? Há mais alguma punição? – Katara disse se erguendo e secando os olhos.

- Eu a espero em meu apartamento esta noite. – ele disse sério, fazendo Katara recuar um passo, enquanto as damas se curvavam diante dele em submissão.

Zuko deixou os domínios dela sabendo que agora a relação com Katara era ainda mais delicada. Onde estava com a cabeça quando queimou o maldito colar? Era a coisa mais importante do mundo para ela. Reclusão total pelos próximos meses estaria de bom tamanho para que ela não escapasse impune, mas o colar era golpe baixo.

Não que ela tivesse sido leal em sua forma de agir, mas ele era obrigado a admitir que ao queimar a única recordação que ela tinha da mãe, Zuko incinerou qualquer possibilidade de conquistar a afeição dela. Sua própria mãe teria tido vergonha da atitude dele e Zuko nem mesmo teria um argumento bom o bastante para se defender.

Mas ela o havia desrespeitado e se ele não fizesse algo para puni-la de algum modo, logo muitos questionariam a capacidade dele de comandar o país. Por isso ele teve de tomar uma atitude e deixar as damas como testemunhas. Qualquer Senhor do Fogo anterior a ele teria sentenciado Katara a pelo menos uma dúzia de chibatadas, ou dado a ela uma boa amostra de quem usava a coroa. Era uma reação irracional, na opinião dele. Zuko a respeitava por tudo o que havia passado para ajudá-lo e valorizava a inteligência e capacidade dela, mesmo que em momentos de raiva ele tivesse tomado decisões infelizes.

Nenhuma justificativa traria paz à consciência dele agora, mas ele precisava falar com ela a sós para ao menos tentar se justificar. Que o mundo pensasse que ele a desejava em sua cama, ao menos ele teria uma noite de prazo para tentar minimizar os estragos e evitar que aquela guerra psicológica se prolongasse.

Preferiu se ocupar da papelada referente ao tratado com as Tribos da Água neste meio tempo. Ao menos o serviço burocrático o pouparia da falação sem fim de seus conselheiros. Seria ótimo receber uma resposta de Hakoda e usar a benção do chefe da Tribo da Água do Sul para convencer Katara de que uma união de sangue entre as duas nações era de grande interesse para o povo dela.

Ele desconfiava que a demora em receber uma resposta estava relacionada com Aang e o apoio de Sokka. O Avatar não deixaria o Pólo Sul para se meter em assuntos políticos da Nação do Fogo, mas isso não o impediria de intervir no assunto à distância, afinal ele era o queridinho de Hakoda, enquanto Zuko era o filho de Ozai, neto de Azulon, com uma linhagem que muitos considerariam digna de ser extinta.

Quando anoiteceu, Zuko ordenou que o jantar fosse servido nos aposentos dele. Tão logo a refeição foi trazida, Katara foi anunciada e entrou nos domínios dele como se fosse uma condenada a caminho da forca.

_**The answer phone  
>The lonely sound of your voice<br>Frozen in time**_

_**I only need  
>The compass that you gave me<br>To guide me on**_

_**And it's beginning to get to me  
>That I know more of the stars and sea<br>Than I do of what's in your head  
>Barely touching in our cold bed<strong>_

Era de se estranhar aquela postura. Ela caminhou até ele de cabeça baixa, com o cabelo solto, os ombros encolhidos encobertos pelo longo manto vermelho que ela usava. Zuko desconfiava de que o roupão era a única peça de roupa que ela trazia.

Ele próprio estava vestido sem qualquer formalidade, usando apenas calças folgadas e um manto parcialmente aberto. Katara evitava até mesmo olhar para ele, o que tornava o momento extremamente desconfortável e constrangedor.

- Sente-se. – ele pediu e ela o fez sem dizer uma única palavra – Pedi para que nos servissem o jantar aqui, espero que goste.

- Como queira, meu senhor. – ela retrucou num tom apático e submisso. Ótimo! Era tudo o que ele precisava para melhorar sua crise de consciência. Katara sendo uma cópia submissa de Mai. Não tinha como ficar pior. – Gostaria que eu ficasse nua também? Apenas para proporcionar-lhe uma vista agradável? – Correção. Tinha como ficar pior.

- Não seja tão absurda. E pare de agir como se fosse uma serva, isso é perturbador. – ele disse nervoso.

- Me perdoe, meu senhor. Achei que este era meu papel, ser uma serva do grande Senhor do Fogo. – ela disse em resposta.

- Ótimo, pelo menos ainda consegue debochar de mim. – ele provocou – Sei que está furiosa e com todo direito de estar. Eu perdi a cabeça, não devia ter queimado o colar.

- Mas queimou. – ela disse rancorosa – A única recordação que eu tenho da minha mãe, Zuko! Como se sentiria se estivesse no meu lugar? Achei que pelo menos isso você respeitaria.

- Acho que você não entendeu em que se meteu quando conseguiu aquelas folhas. – ele disse sério enquanto se sentava – Katara, se essa informação tivesse chegado aos ouvidos de qualquer um dos meus conselheiros, um colar queimado não é nada em comparação ao que eu teria que fazer com você. Eu precisava ser enérgico, eu precisava fazer aquilo em frente às suas damas, para que não passasse a idéia de que eu a deixaria impune.

- Vai fazer algo contra Mai também? – ela questionou mal humorada.

- O marido dela é um funcionário de alto escalão. Eu poderia mandá-los para alguma localidade remota, se isso agradar minha senhora. – Zuko provocou.

- Faça como quiser. – ela disse seca.

- Só uma coisa não ficou muito clara até agora. – ele disse respirando fundo – Eu acredito que você não beberia o chá, a menos que tivesse algo a temer. Há uma possibilidade de que esteja mesmo grávida, não há?

- Você perde muito tempo com perguntas das quais já sabe a resposta. – ela disse ainda mais ríspida.

- A idéia de se casar comigo é assim tão ruim a ponto de você achar que arriscar uma condenação por alta traição preferível? – ele perguntou num misto de indignação e amargura – Eu sei que não sou exatamente um príncipe encantado, ou tão virtuoso quanto o Avatar, mas nunca imaginei que pudesse causar tanta repulsa em alguém.

- Pare com isso. – ela disse encarando-o – Você nuca teve vocação pra vítima, então não aja como uma.

- Então me diga o que eu sou! – ele ordenou – O vilão, mesmo depois de ter colocado o assassino da sua mãe aos seus pés e ter recebido um raio pra salvar sua vida? Olha pra mim e vê meu pai estampado na minha cara, é isso? Não tenho culpa de ser filho dele e acredite quando digo que preferia não ser.

- Você não entende. – ela disse abaixando o rosto mais uma vez – Eu não consigo olhar pra você e ignorar que o que aconteceu foi algo errado. Eu ao menos devia ter tido a coragem de terminar tudo com Aang e não dar esperanças a ele, ao invés de me deixar levar por você. Zuko, você não faz idéia do quanto dificulta as coisas.

- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo de você. – ele disse sério – Foi desleal com Aang e isso te atormenta, até ai eu consigo entender. Mas quando você vai criar coragem pra dizer o motivo pelo qual você ficou comigo naquela noite? Eu fui apenas o idiota que estava à disposição?

- Não, Zuko. – ela disse rapidamente – Eu não seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas!

- Mas é o que está fazendo! É exatamente isso! Você vem me usando pra escapar do Aang, mas a idéia de ficar comigo de uma vez por todas nem mesmo passa pela sua cabeça. Eu não vou ficar aqui sentando, esperando pelo dia em que você vai me trocar pelo Aang outra vez, ou até mesmo por outra pessoa. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar preso às suas indecisões e mudanças de opinião e eu acho que sabe disso.

- E aonde esta discussão nos leva? – ela perguntou seca – Se eu estiver mesmo esperando um filho seu então você vai ter o que quer.

- O que você quer? – ele disse encarando-a com olhos duros – Eu juro que queria ser capaz de ignorar minha consciência e arrastá-la pra cama para que pudesse fazer o que bem entender de você. Queria poder conviver com a idéia de que você gostar de mim é algo irrelevante, mas não posso. Se for pra ter você ao meu lado, quero que seja de forma plena, de comum acordo e vontade, e não porque você está sendo obrigada a isso.

- Eu não quero viver sem escolhas. – ela disse séria – O que Aang estava fazendo era exatamente isso. Uma dúzia de planos, como se a minha opinião e vontade nunca tivessem importado. Eu me sentia sem saída, encurralada, e agora é isso o que está acontecendo outra vez!

- Então escolha! – Zuko vociferou – Eu estou farto de esperar por um sinal seu, por um movimento, qualquer coisa! Eu quero fazê-la feliz, mas toda vez que tento você se afasta mais! Quer voltar pra sua casa? Ótimo, você sabe o que a espera lá. Quer ir pro Reino da Terra e viver como uma sombra? Esteja à vontade! Quer se isolar do mundo em um dos Templos do Ar? É uma opção também. Ou pode esquecer tudo isso e ficar aqui, comigo. Vá em frente, escolha o que quiser e eu a deixarei ir, mas se estiver com um filho meu na barriga pode ter certeza de que ao menos a criança vai ficar aqui. Disso eu não vou abrir mão!

- Não faria isso! – ela se levantou de uma vez e ele fez o mesmo.

- Não? – ele disse em desafio. – Suas opções são essas. Sua preciosa liberdade de escolha. Só tome sua decisão com cuidado, porque vai ter que conviver com as conseqüências pelo resto da vida. Agora saia daqui! Eu não sei se consigo olhar pra você neste momento! – ele disse passando a mão pelo rosto como se isso pudesse espantar o cansaço.

_**Are you beginning to get my point  
>They're always fighting with aching joints<br>It's doing nothing but tire us out  
>No one knows what this fight's about<strong>_

_**It's so thrilling but also wrong  
>Don't have to prove that you are so strong<br>Cause I can carry you on my back  
>After our enemies attack<strong>_

Ela ficou muda por um momento, mas não se moveu do lugar. Ela era impossível! Se continuassem daquele jeito acabariam se matando uma hora, ou destruindo um país inteiro. Hakoda mandaria uma resposta em breve e se ele exigisse a filha de volta Zuko já não tinha certeza se a mandaria na mesma hora, ou se a trancaria de uma vez por todas dentro daquele palácio.

Não notou quando ela se aproximou, mas quando abriu os olhos Katara estava de pé diante dele, encarando-o com olhos consternados e piedosos. Aquilo era pior do que receber uma faca nas costas. Ele queria tudo dela, menos piedade.

- Já disse pra sair daqui! – ele praticamente rosnou – Você ultrapassou todos os limites hoje, me deixe em paz agora!

- Eu não queria deixá-lo assim. – a voz dela era baixa e quase gentil agora.

- Não, o que você quer é me deixar maluco! – Zuko a agarrou pelos braços com força – Grita comigo, me acusa de crueldade e tirania, me fala de suas preciosas escolhas e agora fica me olhando como se o que eu sinto importasse pra você! Vá embora daqui! Volte pro Aang, ou seja lá o que você quer fazer, porque eu dispenso esse olhar de piedade vindo de você!

- Mas importa. – ela disse calma, levando a mão ao rosto dele e tocando a cicatriz de Zuko – E eu nunca conseguiria ter pena de você, não importa a situação.

- Você quer mesmo me enlouquecer, mulher! – ele resmungou, enquanto fechava os olhos em resposta – Saia daqui...Não desafie meu autocontrole ainda mais.

- Você me deixaria ir, se eu quisesse? – ela perguntou ainda acariciando o rosto dele.

- Foi o que eu disse, não foi? – Zuko abriu os olhos e levou a mão até a nuca dela, segurando-a – Não tenho interesse em uma mulher que não tenha interesse por mim, mas se continuar aqui eu posso acabar me esquecendo disso.

Ela deslizou a mão pelo abdômen exposto dele e depois até as costas, por debaixo do manto de ele usava. Zuko jogou a cabeça pra traz e fechou os olhos.

- Então se esqueça. – ela sussurrou antes de beijar o pescoço dele. O que recebeu em resposta foi um beijo faminto, como se a vida dele dependesse daquilo. As mãos dela enlaçaram o pescoço dele, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

Depois de tantas idas e vindas, ele não estava disposto a ter paciência. Ele a agarrou pela cintura com força, subindo-a até que estivesse na mesma altura dele. Katara o enlaçou pela cintura com as pernas, enquanto Zuko sustentava todo peso agarrando-se as coxas dela. E ele estava certo, o manto era a única peça de roupa que ela usava.

Ele a carregou até a cama, tendo muita sorte em não tropeçar em nada. Zuko a jogou no centro da cama e desatou os nós que prendiam o manto dela, deixando Katara totalmente exposta diante dele. Sua boca caiu sobre os seios dela, beijando-os e sugando-os, deixando marcas avermelhadas sobre a pele e depois provocando os mamilos até que estivesse rijos e sensíveis ao extremo.

Katara fechou os olhos em resposta, arranhando os braços dele e mordendo os próprios lábios toda vez que ele a tocava em algum ponto sensível. Zuko beijou o vale entre os seios dela, descendo a boca pelo abdômen exposto até chegar a seu objetivo escondido entre as pernas dela.

O gemido escapou dos lábios de Katara no meio do susto. Sentiu a língua dele, úmida e quente, provocando aquele pequeno ponto de prazer enquanto os dedos dele a preenchiam e estimulavam com movimentos contínuos. As pernas dela repousaram sobre os ombros dele, enquanto Zuko continuava provocando-a. Sentia a respiração quente dele, cada vez mais quente à medida que os movimentos se tornavam mais rápidos e a língua mais ávida.

E o prazer veio com toda intensidade de uma força da natureza, como se Zuko provocasse um maremoto dentro dela. Katara se agarrou aos lençóis da cama, enquanto jogava a cabeça pra trás e de sua boa um gemido prolongado denunciava todo poder que ele tinha sobre ela.

Era como música para os ouvidos dele, mas aquilo ainda parecia uma relação desigual. Queria sentir o corpo dela envolvendo-o, queria sentir seus braços, pernas e o coração acelerado, prestes a explodir dentro do peito.

Zuko se livrou de suas calças e sua boca buscou a boca dela mais uma vez antes que ele se enterrasse entre as pernas de Katara.

Não foi gentil, nem mesmo cuidadoso. Ainda sentia a raiva borbulhando em suas veias, temperada com aquele desejo descontrolado que sentia por ela e a vontade ridícula de fazê-la feliz. O corpo de Katara se chocava contra o seu, como as ondas do mar se chocavam contra uma muralha, à medida que ele investia contra ela.

Puxar e empurrar. Puxar e empurrar. Puxar e empurrar...Tui...La...Yin...Yang...

Ela era a sua Lua, seu equilíbrio e sua fonte de caos. Ela o dominava e só os espíritos poderiam dizer o quão facilmente ela conseguia fazê-lo implorar por atenção e perder a cabeça. A Senhora Absoluta da Noite, uma feiticeira controlando o sangue dentro dele.

Por um breve momento, ela abriu os olhos e o encarou. Seu rosto afogueado, cabelos desgrenhados, mas seu olhar era firme. Viu oceanos dentro daquele azul. Viu o céu de verão.

Enquanto o encarava nos olhos, Katara viu estampado naquelas íris cor de âmbar o nascer e o pôr-do-sol, a chama fundamental, aquele temperamento apaixonado que movia Zuko em cada atitude e cada palavra. Não havia espaço dentro dele para serenidade, para temperança. Ele era o fogo, imperativo e enérgico ao ponto de ser cruel, mas aquele calor que ele despertava nela...Aquele calor era gentil.

Ele levou uma das mãos entre as pernas dela mais uma vez, pressionando-a mais uma vez em seu ponto de prazer e obrigando-a a se render a mais um orgasmo antes que ele alcançasse seu próprio prazer.

Já não conseguia se lembrar porque estava com raiva dela. Não se lembrava nem mesmo do motivo de suas ansiedades diárias. Naquela noite Zuko conseguiu dormir em paz, como não conseguia a quase um mês.

_**I tried to tell you before I left  
>But I was screaming under my breath<br>You are the only thing that makes sense  
>Just ignore all this present tense<strong>_

_**We need to feel breathless with love  
>And not collapse under its weight<br>I'm gasping for the air to fill  
>My lungs with everything I've lost<strong>_

_**We need to feel breathless with love  
>And not collapse under its weight<br>I'm gasping for the air to fill  
>My lungs with everything I've lost<strong>_

_**Nota da autora: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Barraco sem fim! Achei que não ia acabar isso nunca! Não, esse não é o último capítulo, pq cá pra nós, falta um Avatar, um irmão mala e um pai preocupado pra despachar. Então... Se segurem nas cadeiras, pq tudo o que eu posso dizer é que haverá terremotos logo à frente. E eu preciso comentar sobre a música desse capítulo, pq ela simplesmente deu todo tom da coisa. **__**It's beginning to get to me, do Snow Patrol. Super recomendo! Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
